What Could Have Been And What Will Be
by Akarnia
Summary: Ares offers Xena the chance to see what her life would have been like if she had become his warrior queen
1. Default Chapter

What Could Have Been and what will be  
  
Author: Akarnia (Jessie Edwards) Time Period: After Path of Vengeance in season six Disclaimer: The characters of Xena, Ares, Gabrielle, ect. do not belong to me; they are the property of Renaissance Pictures, Studios USA, and MCA/Universal. No profit is being made from this story, and no copyright infringement is intended. Rated R for fair violence and occasional vulgar language and Sex. Feedback to Amzngirl04@aol.com  
  
A long slender foot stepped gracefully onto the damp tile floor followed by a tan, lanky leg that slipped through the opening of a silken blood red robe. She stepped up to the edge of a steaming pool of water and carelessly tied her shiny raven hair back into a sloppy bun with a few fallen strands left framing her face. Her strong hands pushed the robe off her shoulders and it fluttered to the floor at her feet. Her muscles flexed beneath her smooth skin as she lowered herself into the hot water. Across from her was a tanned well-muscled man. The water steamed off his bare skin. His dark hair was wet and slicked back as much as his short hair could be. He moved to the woman who had just joined him in the water.  
  
"You should have attacked the coast today, why didn't you attack?" The man questioned.  
  
The woman rolled her eyes with annoyance. "Relax Ares; I know what I'm doing"  
  
"And what is that? Let the enemies get an upper hand over you? Or are you just getting a little to cocky?"  
  
"No I'm going to draw our army back, make them think we gave up. Meanwhile we will split up and flank them. And just when they think they are safe we'll attack!"  
  
She said with the lust for battle in her voice. Ares slyly grinned and slowly moved toward her.  
  
"I love the way you work" He purred and moved in to kiss her. They embraced passionately, becoming lost in each other. Not even the loud knock at the door distracted them, not until the knock came again this time more urgent did she pull away.  
  
"What!?" She commanded irritated.  
  
The door slowly opened and a young man cautiously entered the bathroom.  
  
"My queen, the Northern Gaul's have retreated to Britannia!" He announced urgently.  
  
The woman quickly turned around in the tub and starred daggers at the young soldier. "Then go after them! Why are you bothering me with this?" She spat.  
  
The man looked fearful and struggled for words. "In order to do that we need a fleet and supplies," He nervously stuttered.  
  
"And we are the richest most powerful army in the world, it shouldn't be a problem! I want the ships here tomorrow!"  
  
The man nodded with respect "Yes my Queen," he replied obediently and left the room.  
  
Ares turned to the woman and smiled seductively. He took her in his strong arms and held her tight and close.  
  
"Britannia won't stand a chance against us," Ares purred into her ear in a deep whisper. She smiled and breathed in deeply before he claimed her lips in a fierce kiss. He held her close still, droplets of steaming water slowly cascaded down their firm flesh as their limbs moved in and out of the water and across each other passionately.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Xena sprung up from her bedroll, eyes wide in horror. She quickly looked at her surroundings then sighed while hanging her head in her hands. Xena sat there breathing steadily, trying to get the dream out of her head. It wasn't the first time she had had a dream about him and she was never quite sure if she enjoyed them or not.  
  
It wasn't long until she felt a presence, his presence. She looked around once more while rolling her eyes. He was definitely there. She stood up slowly and grudgingly. She had on only her leather shift. All of her armor and weapons were put aside for the night so she could sleep easily. However, She wasn't about to go out into the forest in the middle of the night with out a weapon, especially with him out there. So she quietly approached the pile of armor and weapons next to the snoring Gabrielle and seized her sword. She held it firmly in her hand and made her way away from the campsite and her sleeping friend.  
  
The forest was dark and silent, but Xena could still feel his presence strongly. She stopped at a small clearing and tried her best to look around...to sense him. Yeah, this is the place. She thought silently and frowned.  
  
"What do you want Ares? I'm trying to sleep," Xena hissed. Her attention then focused to a specific tree in front of her and she aimed her sword towards it as a blue flash of light burst leaving behind the form of the God of war. He was leaned casually against the tree with his arms loosely folded across his chest and he wore a small crooked grin.  
  
"Is that necessary?" He asked sounding irritated. Xena mockingly grinned back and stood her ground.  
  
"It depends; you haven't told me why you're here yet."  
  
Ares shook his head and lifted himself from his position on the tree and walked towards her.  
  
"Just like old times...I thought we were over that xena, don't you trust me?" It was difficult to tell by his tone of voice if he was serious or not.  
  
Xena rolled her eyes and lowered her sword. "I trust Ares...I don't trust the God of War."  
  
Or did she? They have had a long past. Good and bad. At this point she didn't really know what she thought about him. She had always trusted him to do what ever was best for him, but after he sacrificed his immortality for her and she saw the very human side of him she saw that he could care for others that he could be trusted. On the other hand though, he is the God of war again and definitely not to be trusted.  
  
Ares stepped closer to her and they were silent for a moment. Xena tensed up. It's not like her to get nervous and feel uncomfortable, but he always had that effect on her, maybe that's why she always avoids talking about him and being around him. He was looking at her so deeply it made her look away and left her quickly wanting to break the silence. "So?" She asked. Ares snapped out of his stare.  
  
"Oh right,...So, are you wondering what that dream was all about?" He asked suavely. Xena just starred back at him disgusted and infuriated.  
  
"You're sick! Leave me alone," She grumbled and turned from him and started to walk away. She hated when he did stupid things like this. Out of all the ways he has tried to win her back, win her love...get her, this was the worse. Well ok not the worst. That would probably be threatening her life, driving her insane with the furies, or pretending to be her father. But his invading her dreams was definitely the most annoying, at least all his threats made for a good adventure.  
  
"Wait!" he said while reaching out quickly and touching her on her shoulder. She turned around and gave him an exasperated glare.  
  
"Give me a chance," He said pleadingly "just play along."  
  
Why should she give him a chance he's had plenty? She knows she shouldn't let him get to her but when he looks at her like that she just can't resist.  
  
Xena rolled her eyes and gave in. "Fine," She sighed. He lowered his hand from her shoulder.  
  
"What was that nightmare you gave me all about?" She said trying to sound interested.  
  
Ares shifted and cleared his throat before speaking. "Have you ever wondered what would have happened if you had decided to become my warrior queen when I had you on trial?"  
  
Nice topic of discussion Ares! Let's bring back joyful memories we've had. Can't let him see that it bothers me though.  
  
Xena showed no emotion and sharply replied "No!" Ares could see through her quick answer though and gave her a hard questioning look and stared deep in her eyes. Xena tried to hold her ground and confidently keep eye contact but it made her uncomfortable and she soon looked away quickly and sighed "Maybe"  
  
Ares smiled, but still tried to hide how happy he was by her answer.  
  
"Well that dream is a scene of your life from an alternate universe, a universe where you chose to be my queen," Ares briefly explained.  
  
Xena wore a board expression and shrugged "So?"  
  
Ares swallowed hard, he knew she probably wouldn't like what he had to say...at first.  
  
"So, what I'm offering you is the chance to live that life, at least for a week"  
  
Xena's jaw dropped and she gasped "What!?"  
  
He must be crazy! He's gone to far. Making little fantasy worlds where he can be with me. This has to stop.  
  
Ares quickly spoke up to elaborate on what he said.  
  
"You and I can go to that universe and take the place of that Xena and Ares for a while, have a little fun."  
  
'Have a little fun' yep he's pathetic. Xena just wanted to leave, wanted him to leave her alone. Well maybe not completely alone, she would miss him, only a little.  
  
"You're Crazy!" Xena shook her head fiercely and began to walk away. Ares quickly moved in front of her cutting off her path of retreat.  
  
"Xena come on, it can't hurt. Everything will be exactly the same when we get back. Time wouldn't have passed-"  
  
Xena shot her hands out silencing him "No Ares!"  
  
Ares took her hands gently and held them steady. His hands were warm and smooth against hers. Xena could feel the heat from his body flowing into hers. She remembered his touch from the few times they had been intimate with each other. She remembered how gentle and passionate he could be. He looked her in the eyes.  
  
"I promise no tricks, just a chance for you to see what you could have been, see if you made the right decision after all...aren't you the least bit curious?" He asked desperately trying to convince her.  
  
Xena pulled her hands from his and sighed deeply with frustration. She looked away from him in thought. Maybe it wasn't such a bad idea. Not because she wanted to be around him, that definitely wasn't the reason. No she would only go to see that she did make the right decision. However a week was a bit too long.  
  
"One day" Xena said quickly and business like. Ares slumped his shoulders and looked at her disappointedly.  
  
"Five days" He argued.  
  
"Two days"  
  
"Three, deal?"  
  
Xena rolled her eyes "Fine!"  
  
Ares shook her shoulders playfully "Great!"  
  
Xena slowly moved from his grip and turned away.  
  
"Let me go get my stuff."  
  
She couldn't believe she was actually going through with this. Three days with Ares on some alternate universe vacation. She must be crazy too.  
  
"You don't need any stuff, everything you need, will be there."  
  
Xena stopped and glanced at him hesitantly then moved to his side.  
  
"Fine, lets get this over with then."  
  
Ares frowned at her. "You don't have to act like were going to a funeral. Cheer up," He said while setting his hand on her shoulder and he circled his hand around them and they disappeared in a flash of blue light. 


	2. part 2

The sunlight shined brightly on her body and a gentle breeze blew in from an open window caressing her skin, awakening her sleeping form. Xena slightly stirred beneath black silk sheets and a snug black quilt. As a natural instinct against the cold air, she pulled the covers up tighter around her body as she shivered. Her attempt at warming herself failed and she couldn't fall back asleep. Her eyes slowly fluttered open revealing her surroundings. She was in a large luxurious room. It was littered with lavish decorations and accessories. Xena shut her eyes tightly and re- opened them only to discover she was still in the same place. It finally hit her and she quickly sat up in the large bed. She looked around once more and suddenly felt very chilly. Her head shot down to look at herself and she saw that she was completely naked. She hurriedly gathered up the sheets and covered her bare chest with it. She sighed deeply. In shock of where she was. There were to large windows to the right of her with beautiful black and red curtains draped elegantly around them. The floor was wooden with a few exotic rugs lying on it. There was a small table and a wardrobe in the corner. By every wall was a painting or a statue of some famous event in history. A history only known to this universe. The art depicted scenes of battles that Xena had won, people she had conquered.  
  
Xena raised her eyebrow questioningly. This was definitely bizarre She looked down beside her. There was another pillow and twisted up sheets. It was clear she wasn't the only one who had been sleeping in the bed. She had a pretty good guess of who had been with her too. And for some odd reason she hoped it was he and not some strange person in this universe she didn't know. She shook the thought off and crawled out of the huge cozy bed. She took the beautiful black sheet and wrapped it loosely around her slender form. Again she glanced around the room confirming that she was alone. She then walked over to the large open window that was partially opened and gently closed it, blocking off the cold air that flowed in. As she did this the view outside captured her eye. What she saw was hundreds of other rooms, hallways, gardens and fountains from what must have been her third story high bedroom. It was like a miniature castle only more like a large luxurious fort. She could see soldiers. Her soldiers training for battle, servants tending to the outside cleaning, and others just about their daily duties. She couldn't believe it! Back in her warlord days this is what she had always dreamed about. This is what Ares had always promised her. That was before she didn't want it anymore...and she still didn't. It didn't interest her in having it anymore. Xena couldn't stop staring in wonder at the view though.  
  
Soon a loud knock came at the door. Xena snapped her head quickly towards it and pulled the sheet closer around her.  
  
"Who is it?" Xena asked.  
  
"It's Tara, my queen" Replied a young feminine voice. Xena furrowed her brows and silently mouthed the word 'Tara'. She recognized the name and even the voice a little. Then she questioningly mouthed the words "My Queen". She never did like people calling her that.  
  
Xena briskly walked towards the large, decorative, wooden door. She grabbed the brass handle and pulled the door open. On the other side of the door was a young short girl. She had medium length black hair and dark brown eyes. Xena immediately recognized the girl, "Tara!?" She said with shock in her voice.  
  
The girl looked at her strangely. "Yeeesss?"  
  
Xena shook it off. She had a feeling this wasn't the last shock she was going to receive today.  
  
"umm...Uh...What do you want?" Xena asked.  
  
"I came to tell you that breakfast is ready."  
  
Xena nodded. "Ok, thank you....um where is...," Xena's voice trailed off as she glanced down at her self than quickly behind her towards the bed. Tara looked around Xena to the crumpled up sheets. "You mean Ares?"  
  
"Yes." Xena said quickly.  
  
Tara nodded "He's waiting for you down stairs."  
  
Xena nodded and Tara gave her another strange look. "Are you felling alright my queen?"  
  
"Yeah. Yeah I'm fine," Xena smiled falsely.  
  
Tara nodded and bowed her head then turned to leave. Xena closed her eyes and released a deep sigh. She didn't know what she was doing here, how could she have let Ares talk her into this?  
  
Xena closed the door and walked back to the center of the room. She needed clothes. She approached the wardrobe hoping to find something decent to where down to breakfast. She opened the finely polished wood doors of the wardrobe. Inside was full of clothes. Clothes made of expensive materials and fine elegant designs, all dresses. Xena frowned. She started to scan through them. There weren't a wide variety of colors. Not that she was a very colorful person, but everything was black, dark blue, and red. Luckily all colors she liked. Xena pulled out a few dresses before finally deciding on a dark blue dress of fine silk material. She unwrapped the sheet from herself and threw it back onto the bed. She then carefully put on the dress and adjusted in spots that needed it. The dress was long with slits up the sides and had only one sleeve making the neckline diagonal. It fit her body perfectly.  
  
Xena looked herself over in a body length mirror and furrowed her brows in thought. "It's not my style, but it does look good."  
  
Xena grudgingly opened the door and left the room. The hall was long and darkly decorated. Large doors lined the walls of the hall and at the end was a large stairway.  
  
Xena didn't know her way around, but the breakfast table would most likely be down stairs, at least that's where she would put it and hopefully the Xena of this universe wasn't too different.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The hallway opened up into a large light filled room. In the center of the room was a long table seating at least 12 people. As Xena got closer she could now make out the faces of the people sitting at the table. Who she saw almost made her stop dead in her tracks. Sitting there were friends and foes from her universe. All of them superior fighters. She recognized her old student Glyphira and Darnell, Warlord friend turned enemy Draco, Pompey, Velasca, Theodorus, Petracles. What were they doing here? What has Ares got planned for her now. It's just like him to trick her. And there he was seated comfortably at the head of the table.  
  
Xena walked briskly towards him and as soon as she got within arms reach she gripped the back of his neck tightly. He flinched and hunched in pain. Xena brought her lips down close to his ear so only he could hear her.  
  
"Explain to me why I just woke up naked, put on a dress, and came down to eat breakfast with a bunch of my warlord buddies," Xena whispered harshly.  
  
Ares turned his head as far as he could towards her and whispered back "Because you agreed to come with me."  
  
Before Xena could protest he took her hand and guided her down to the seat beside him. "Xena, so nice of you to join us," He said this time loud enough for the people near them to hear. Xena pulled her hand away from his. "Ares, Why are they-"  
  
"So Xena" She was cut off by the deceivingly friendly voice that belonged to the Roman Pompey. She looked over to him. And he continued. "Ares was telling us that the coast villagers all escaped." Xena stared at him blankly "umm" was all she could utter. She had absolutely no idea what he was talking about.  
  
"We were just discussing what you plan to do," Said the woman next to Pompey. It was Glyphira. Xena now looked at her and searched for words. Just when she thought she would have to say that she didn't know, Ares jumped in for her.  
  
"We have a fleet of ships waiting for us at the coast. We are leaving today to meet there and we are going after Britannia."  
  
Glayphira looked to Xena and Xena nodded in agreement. Pompey smiled.  
  
"Ambitious."  
  
Xena mockingly smiled back than sharply looked to Ares with the same smile. "Ares can I speak with you?"  
  
Ares, in fear of outraging the warrior princess, stood in agreement and left the table with her. Pompey then turned to Glyphira and they shared a 'He's in trouble' look.  
  
Xena and Ares walked a good distance from the long table. Xena stopped suddenly and turned to him with rage. "A simple warning might have been nice! You just dropped me off and threw me into all this!"  
  
"I'm sorry! It's not easy to manipulate time!" He said irritated with a bit of sarcasm.  
  
Xena rolled her eyes and relaxed just a little. "Whatever, just explain all-"She grabbed her dress and then pointed to the table and the room. "This to me" she finished. Ares held out his hand trying to calm her down and get her to lower your voice.  
  
"The room you woke up in is our room," He explained quickly and as expected Xena frowned at the idea. He continued. "You're a queen, you wear dresses, unless you're going into battle, and by the way that looks great on you."  
  
"Thanks," She dully responded "And Pompey and the gang?"  
  
"They are all of your highest ranking soldiers, your elite force. You send them off to all your provinces on business for you and so on. And-"  
  
He was interrupted by an older soldier. He looked to be a guard rather than a combat warrior.  
  
"Lord Ares, My Queen." The man stopped and waited till he had their attention.  
  
"The rebel leader is here and whishes to speak with you," he said respectfully. The man must have been in her army since the beginning. He was very professional and didn't appear to be afraid of them. But what was he talking about? Xena was going to have to get someplace for Ares to tell her all the details before she slipped up and said something wrong.  
  
"Rebel leader? Oh yes, tell him I'll be with him shortly." A simple general answer would do.  
  
Ares leaned in close to her ear "Stop being so nice, be more commanding," He whispered. Xena rolled her eyes.  
  
"Lord Ares, We need you in the supply room." The soldier said  
  
Ares turned to him and simply nodded. The man then saluted and walked off down the hall. Ares waited till he was out of earshot than turned to xena.  
  
"I have to go that way. I'll join you after I deal with this. The meeting room is down that hall, third door on the right."  
  
"Just hurry" Xena growled and walked down the hall briskly. Ares looked after her before turning and going his separate way.  
  
*~*~**~*~*~**~*~*  
  
Xena walked down the long dark hall. She didn't pay attention to the scenery this time. Now she was just focused on meeting this man and getting out. She was just about there when suddenly a long strong arm shot out at her pulling her into a corner in the wall. Soon, two large arms enveloped her and his warm lips met hers in a crashing kiss. It lasted until Xena pulled back in disgust realizing who it was.  
  
"Draco! What do you think your doing!!?"  
  
He still held her in his arms tightly and he looked at her with utter confusion "What!?"  
  
"Get off me!" Xena said while struggling free from his grip. He backed away a bit and looked at her angrily. "What's gotten into you?" He asked.  
  
Xena wanted to argue more. All this was too weird, but she didn't have much choice but to play along. She didn't want to mess anything up.  
  
"Nothing, sorry."  
  
Draco nodded with a 'that's better' look. "Well then, let's do this before Ares comes back," he said slyly and slowly moved towards her. Xena put her hands up in protest holding him away from her. "Draco...Not now," She simply said and walked away. He still stood there confused and she looked a bit disgusted and was quite confused herself.  
  
Xena walked on further down the hallway and soon approached the third door on her right. The doorway was huge and designed like most everything in the building; dark and large.  
  
She took hold of the handle and pulled with force to open the door wide. In contrast to the hallway, the meeting room was bright and elegant. There were many windows around the room letting in the sunlight and the décor was light earth tone colors.  
  
In the meeting room were two guards at the door Xena had entered and two more by another door by which a thin woman stood with her back to Xena. She was wearing a dark green sleeveless shirt with dark brown loose fitting cotton pants tied at the waist. She wore tied up brown boots and her hair was long, strawberry blonde and tied into one long braid. Xena assumed this woman was as the guard put it 'the rebel leader'. She figured she could make small talk until Ares got there and he could do the major talking since she didn't know what was going on. She didn't want to mess up any plans for the Xena of this universe.  
  
Xena walked to the middle of the room and faced the woman whose back was turned to her.  
  
"You wanted to speak with me?" Xena asked confidently yet politely. She wasn't sure how she was supposed to act. Maybe she could be a little bit more commanding like Ares said. She was queen after all.  
  
The blonde woman quickly turned around towards Xena. Her braid whipped around her shoulders. Xena gazed upon the woman's face for the first time and she just froze in place. Her heart stopped and she stared at the rebel leader.  
  
It was Gabrielle!  
  
Xena was shocked and couldn't utter a word. Gabrielle quickly walked up and got in Xena's face.  
  
"I did,...Xena, I want you to pull back your army," Gabrielle commanded. Xena didn't even hear what she said though. The only thing she was focused on was the girl in front of her who was her best friend in her world and her enemy in this one.  
  
Xena would have stood there in a trance forever if it hadn't been for Ares interruption. He briskly walked in through the door and came up behind Xena to stand by her side.  
  
"Not a chance Gabrielle," He stated firmly. Xena snapped her head around and looked over her shoulder to Ares. He glared harshly at Gabrielle and Gabrielle returned the gaze.  
  
After starring daggers at him, Gabrielle re-directed her attention back to Xena.  
  
"You already have control of the whole Mediterranean. Leave Britannia in peace," Over the years Gabrielle had learned she couldn't argue with Ares on anything, she had better chances with Xena, however not much better.  
  
Xena was still somewhat in shock and again couldn't speak. And Ares jumped in again for her.  
  
"Why don't you just leave Xena alone?" He yelled.  
  
Before Gabrielle could say something back Xena put her hand up in a strong gesture and silenced them both.  
  
"I have to take Britannia now or else I can't go after the eastern nations. I wont' go into battle with a potential enemy at my back."  
  
Gabrielle was silent and frowned. She looked exactly like the Gabrielle that Xena knew but the personality was nothing alike. Instead of a friendly relaxed face, this young woman was hard and angry. She spoke like a commander. She was trying to negotiate.  
  
"What about a peace treaty?" She offered firmly yet hopefully.  
  
"Not possible! I don't trust Bodecia," Ares growled. Xena curiously looked over her shoulder at him. At the mention of Bodecia her eyes lit up in surprise and she quietly gasp. Not quiet enough though because Gabrielle noticed her reaction and offered Xena a strange look.  
  
"What's wrong with you?"  
  
Xena swallowed hard and tried to act normal, whatever normal was supposed to be here.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Xena questioned.  
  
Gabrielle shrugged "You seem different," Her shoulders went back and she hardened her expression and continued "I hope it doesn't effect your plans for Britannia...I know I will." Gabrielle threatened.  
  
Ares rolled his eyes and sighed with irritation. "Guards! Get her out of here!"  
  
At Ares command the two guards who had been standing at the door walked briskly towards Gabrielle and grabbed her arms tightly. Gabrielle growled and struggled to get free of their grip. They held her tightly though and dragged her out the door while she shouted threats at Xena.  
  
"Bodecia won't let you take her land. We won't let you, not with out a fight!"  
  
Then she was out the door and the guards were back to their posts. Ares let out a soft sigh in relief that the irritating blonde was gone. However before he got the chance to say something to Xena she pushed past him and was out the door and into the hallway.  
  
Ares turned after her and watched her leave. He quickly got worried. She was pissed.  
  
"Xena! Wait!" He shouted after her. When he got no response he ran out the door after her. She was already down the hall and starting to go up the stairs.  
  
"Xena!...Xena!" He yelled at her as he followed her up the stairs. All the best warriors at the breakfast table looked at the scene with amusement.  
  
Pompey Smiled "I wonder what he did this time."  
  
Glyphira offered him an evil grin. "He's a man, it was probably something terrible."  
  
He rolled his eyes at her.  
  
*~**~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Xena was now all the way up the stairs on the third floor with Ares not far behind. Her strides were quick, fast, and angry as she approached her bedroom door. As she opened it Ares came up behind her but wasn't quick enough to stop Xena from going through the door and shutting it right in his face. He stood there for a second letting his nerves settle from the door almost hitting him. He was too angry though to stay there long and he opened the door and walked in. Xena was standing with her back to him, but when he came in she turned to him sharply with anger.  
  
"Take me back!" She commanded. He walked closer to her trying to remain calm.  
  
"Xena, let me explain!"  
  
"No, Now!"  
  
"Xena!" He shouted desperately to get her attention and to let him have a chance.  
  
"I am not fighting against gab-"  
  
Ares finally frustrated to the point of bursting grabbed her shoulders and held her tightly.  
  
"Xena would you just let me talk?" He stared at her pleadingly and she stopped talking but angrily twisted out of his grip and waited for him to speak.  
  
He relaxed just a bit. "Sit down" he sighed. Xena didn't budge though. She crossed her arms and glared at him. Challenging him to give a good explanation.  
  
Ares didn't argue anymore. He knew it was pointless. He sighed deeply and turned around and paced. Xena's threatening glare made him uncomfortable in this situation. When she gave that look to others it excited him, but when it was aimed at him it was a different story. Walking around while he talked and avoiding eye contact lessened the pressure on him.  
  
"After the village leader declared you guilty, you didn't ask me to bring those men back to life. Instead, the men of the village took you and tied you up behind a horse. I was by you, trying to convince you to fight back. I'm not sure what I said that trigged you, but you got loose and killed a few of them. You and Gabrielle escaped."  
  
"How long is this story?" Xena interrupted. Her expression was no longer angry. Now it was board, and a little irritated. It was just a cover though. She was actually very curious about what he had to say. About what could have been.  
  
"Well I have six more years to explain to you."  
  
Xena sat down on the bed. She should have done that earlier but she never listened to Ares. He rolled his eyes and continued.  
  
"You and Gabrielle had a bit of a falling out. You tried to tell her that by siding with me and taking my army, you would be bringing peace and order to the world. You argued and argued with her. When it came time for you to join with your army Gabrielle refused to come with you and she vowed to stop you."  
  
"My guess is she failed?" Xena asked. After six years it doesn't look like she has done a good job at preventing Xena from taking over.  
  
"Big time," Ares responded. Xena actually cracked a smile for the first time and Ares calmed down a little now that she wasn't angry. She was the only mortal who could get to him like that. He could give a damn about how anyone else felt but when it came to Xena everything she thought and did mattered to him.  
  
"The first year you spent conquering Greek cities. Athens, Corinth, Sparta. Within a year you were in control of all Greece. During this time Gabrielle would gather soldiers from cities you defeated and she created an army of her own. You went up against the Amazons which Gabrielle had allied with. You defeated them though and took their land. Some of the surviving amazons went to Gabrielle's side, some to yours and others into slavery."  
  
Xena glanced down quickly in shame. She felt a pang of guilt. It may have been a Xena of another universe who had done that to the Amazons, but in Xena's opinion, it was her who did it, or what could have been her.  
  
Ares noticed her reaction but tried not to let her know he did. He'll finish the story, just not with much detail.  
  
"Greece wasn't enough though so we went after Egypt. It took about a year to defeat them. By then we possessed a powerful Army. The Romans saw us as a threat and we were soon at war with them. It took us two years to take them over. But now, we rule over the whole Mediterranean Sea and we just took over Gaul."  
  
Ares paused in his story to let it soak into Xena. She twisted her lips in thought and slowly looked up at him.  
  
"You said we took over Rome. Is Caesar dead?" She tried not to sound too hopeful of his death. But if there was anyone she wished death on it would be Caesar.  
  
Ares smiled. He kind of hoped that she would ask that question.  
  
"No, you cut out his tongue and sold him into slavery."  
  
Xena took back what she thought earlier. She did wish death on many people, but only humiliation and suffering on Caesar.  
  
Xena's lips turned up in an evil grin. "Not bad."  
  
Ares wasn't sure if that was just directed at Caesar or to the whole story.  
  
"So you'll stay?" He asked hopefully. She hadn't really given him much of a chance yet. All he wanted was to spend time with her.  
  
He looked to Xena and she shook her head violently.  
  
"No! I still want to go back. I told you I'm not fighting Gabrielle" Xena said firmly. Usually when she says something like that, the words sound final, but there was something in her voice just then that just wasn't convincing. Maybe she did want to stay. She just hoped Ares wouldn't notice.  
  
"I haven't gotten to that part yet" Ares explained quickly before he lost his chance to keep talking. But as he expected, Xena jumped at him.  
  
"Ares, I-"  
  
Ares raised his hands silencing her.  
  
"Xena! I wasn't finished."  
  
She shut her mouth and pursed her lips tightly. She was restraining her self from hitting him square in the jaw.  
  
"Gabrielle never really attacks us. She did it once a long time ago and has never tried it again. All she does is try to persuade you not to conquer certain nations and she secretly tries to rescue people, like she did with the Northern Gauls...You don't have to worry about fighting her."  
  
Maybe he was right. Was she just trying to find an excuse to get away from him? It wasn't really that bad. The building was beautiful, she was a Queen, and maybe she and Ares could actually have decent time together. She figured she was just over reacting. Can't let Ares know that though. Got to make him beg.  
  
"I don't know Ares..."  
  
"Only three days."  
  
He slapped on the pathetic puppy face and Xena couldn't help but to smile.  
  
"Fine, I'll stay."  
  
He smiled and made his hand into a fist and jerked it down "Great!"  
  
Xena tried to be serious but her words came out in a playful tone. "Anything else I should know about?"  
  
Ares stopped smiling. He prayed to the Gods that there wasn't anything else. "I don't think so..."  
  
"Good," Xena answered calmly. They were both silent for a moment. Suddenly Xena remembered what had happened before her encounter with Gabrielle. What had happened with Draco. A small smile spread across her face. He should enjoy this one.  
  
"There is something you should know though."  
  
He stood facing her. A little worried. He could never know exactly what Xena was going to say.  
  
When Xena actually began to speak out loud her smile faded. For some strange reason she actually felt a little guilty.  
  
"I-well, Xena has been having an affair with Draco," There, she said it. Why should she feel guilty anyways? That was silly of her.  
  
Ares eyes widened in shock "What?!"  
  
Now Xena was actually starting to enjoy this. It was his turn to be angry and hurt.  
  
"yeah, Draco approached me in the hall. Apparently we have been fooling around behind your back"  
  
Ares looked away. "That little harlot!" He growled angrily.  
  
"What do you care? She's not cheating on you; she's cheating on the other Ares"  
  
Good point. He calmed down a bit. He looked at her and she appeared amused. It dawned on him then that she was doing this on purpose, she was trying to make him upset. He'd just play along then.  
  
"Well, it just goes to show that if we had been together, you would have been disloyal," He smiled.  
  
Her lips twisted in thought. He caught on to her game. She couldn't let him have the last word though. Every thing she did around him was to prove to him, well actually more to herself, that she was quick enough, strong enough, and smart enough without him. And by making sure she always had the last word was a small way to make sure of that.  
  
"Yeah, I would have thought that you'd be the unfaithful one." She thought out loud. She tried to say it with the most seriousness while still keeping a smart tone.  
  
He frowned at her. He even seemed a little hurt. Xena never did think very highly of him. From what she has seen, heard, and experienced for self would make anyone think he would be unfaithful and callous, but with Xena it was different. As he proved not too long ago. He would give up anything for her. She didn't seem to understand though, or just chose not to.  
  
Ares tried to hide the hurt and frustration on is face and playfully rolled his eyes. He snapped his fingers with a spark of blue light and magically a beautiful, elaborate battle dress appeared in his hands. It was a simple long dark blue tunic with a red and gold trim. To go over it was a beautiful copper breastplate with intricate designs carved into it.  
  
"Here put this on" He said in a casual tone and handed the clothing to Xena. Next, matching gauntlets appeared next to her on the bed and boots at her feet.  
  
"We'll be leaving in a couple hours" He spoke and disappeared in a flash of brilliant blue light. 


	3. part three

She still couldn't believe what she had gotten herself into. When she left Ares ways years ago she expected to never see him again or that he would just kill her, not that he would fall in love with her, and she definitely would not have predicted them going on this little 'trip' they were on in an alternate universe. She used to not care, it was so much easier to think of him as the enemy, but ever since the twilight and Ares amazing sacrifice, she couldn't think of him that way anymore, now she didn't know what to think. It's hard not to see the change in him; he has definitely changed since the time when they first meet. And he wouldn't have changed if it hadn't been for her. Her excuse for them not being together back then was that he was bad for her; he would influence her to do wrong things. What was her excuse now? She had told him recently that he was still bad for her, but was he really? She is obviously strong willed enough and set in her ways now that Ares couldn't influence her behavior, and Ares is clearly trying to change for her. Could there actually be a relationship between them or is there to much baggage?  
  
Thoughts raced through her head as she made her way down to where the army was preparing to head out. It was the first time she had actually been alone here and was able to let her mind free. All the thoughts were driving her crazy though and she quickly wanted to be someplace where she would be distracted from her own mind.  
  
She walked across the large dark room. Soldiers and servants scurried across the floor preparing for the armies departure. For her army. As she passed them she received respectful bows and nods. It made her feel uncomfortable. She had the same name and appeared the same as these people were used to, but she wasn't who they thought she was. The attention was good, however unwanted. It didn't rightfully belong to her.  
  
As she approached closer to the double doors they grew taller. The heavy wood they were made from towered above her.  
  
Two guards at the door saluted her and in a natural routine, they opened the great doors wide.  
  
The outside light stung at her eyes, though it wasn't really bright outside. In fact it was overcast. Compared to the luxurious shady fort however the cloudy sky was intense enough to cause her to shade her eyes. The air was crisp and Xena struggled with the fur coat she held in her hands. Goosebumps began to form on her arms and she threw the thick coat around her shoulders. The unfamiliar armor was taking a while to get use to. It felt heavier and larger than her own.  
  
Xena tried to walk through the ranks of soldiers unnoticed. She wanted to get to Ares before she would have to answer a barrage of questions from her inferiors. But the commanding general or whatever she was...The warrior queen. Wasn't one that went unnoticed.  
  
Xena took in a deep irritated breath as she saw one of her higher ranked warriors approach her. It was Glyphira. A woman whom she herself had trained back in her warlord days. One of the many of the young and innocent she had corrupted.  
  
"Xena," She started with a business tone. She stopped and stood before her. "Do you wish for Draco or myself to lead the other legions on the northern route?" Glyphira asked.  
  
Xena stood confident and searched for an answer. She didn't want to mess anything up if she said the wrong thing. "Let me discuss this matter with Ares and I'll let you know as soon as possible," Xena replied with a tone that was both friendly but final.  
  
Glypira offered her a strange look. "With Ares! Since when did you talk things over with Ares," She laughed. Was Glyphira always like this to her Xena thought. She obviously didn't know that you don't question your superiors. Xena just wanted to get away. She didn't respond and she started walking. Glyphira followed.  
  
"Oh I get it, it's one of those new relationship builders you two are doing!" Glyphira gave her a mock smile, her tone dripping with disgust. Xena just kept her face forward. "I never thought you would stoop that low. You know what men are like! Gods are 10 times worse. Don't let your relationship with Ares become more than business...you two argue like an old married couple. Don't let him control you Xena!"  
  
Xena stopped and turned towards her sharply, a deadly gleam in her eye. The woman had pushed her over the top. "What is you're rank Glyphira?"  
  
Glyphira lips pursed tightly. Contrary to before, now she couldn't speak. She swallowed hard. "Lieutenant, my queen," Xena nodded.  
  
"Know you're place," It was final. Xena gave her one last warning look and took off again to find Ares.  
  
As Xena walked on she observed how well disciplined everyone seemed to be. They all knew what their job was and how to do it. Hundreds of soldiers all had their armor on and packs ready and were lined up to march into battle for her. She walked past two soldiers mounted on strong brown mares decorated with the same elaborate armor the soldiers had. In front of her was a large beautiful carriage led by two ebony horses. The carriage itself was black with red veils covering the windows. And beyond that more soldiers. The whole scene was too Roman. It made her uncomfortable. She had become just like the Romans, the ones she hated and she was their leader. Now she just left like turning back and going in side. But she couldn't stop, she just walked on faster.  
  
"Xena!"  
  
She stopped suddenly and turned around quickly. It was Ares. He was standing beside the carriage, no longer in his usual leather suite. Instead, he had on a more masculine version of her own armor. The same long dark blue tunic with the red and gold trim. A silver breastplate over it along with gauntlets, boots, and weapons. Looking at him and herself, it reminded her of Illusia. Both of them in full beautiful battle armor. He did look very handsome. She starred at him for a moment before she shook the thought and responded.  
  
"There you are!" She tried to sound angry but in reality was relieved. She walked towards him and saw him put his hand on the handle of the door and he opened it.  
  
He smiled at her "Come on."  
  
She stopped a few paces from him and looked over the scene.  
  
"What are you doing?" She asked irritated. Ares was quiet. He thought it was quite obvious. He looked to the opening of the carriage and then back to Xena.  
  
"I'm getting in the carriage," he said a bit mockingly.  
  
"why?"  
  
"Because that's where we ride," he explained. Xena straightened up out of her attack position. Her expression now calm and a little confused.  
  
"We don't ride horses?"  
  
Ares gave her a crooked smile, frustrated laughter tempting to erupt.  
  
"No! Were royalty!"  
  
Xena stepped closer to him trying to keep their argument on a lower level.  
  
"Ares, I don't want to ride into battle in a carriage!"  
  
Ares rolled his eyes and reached his arm around her "Just get in!" he whispered harshly and gently shoved xena through the door. It wasn't a big deal, but she always had to argue him on everything. He sighed and stepped up into the carriage after her.  
  
Inside, the walls were jet black with rococo like swirls carved into it. The seats, which were more like two cushiony red benches, sat on two ends of the carriage opposite each other. Xena was already seated on one side with her usual stoic expression, but Ares could still sense that she was tense and uncomfortable. He hoped it wouldn't be like this the whole way there. He had hope that this trip might make her more relaxed around him.  
  
He sat across from her silently. He wanted to say something, anything to make her more comfortable. Just as he was about to speak a loud knock came at the door of the carriage. Xena and Ares caught each others eyes and Xena averted them quickly.  
  
"Yes?" She responded.  
  
The door opened wide filling the gloomy interior of the carriage with light. A bulky figure stood in the doorway. It was Draco. He looked at Xena and Ares addressing them both. His expression was relaxed and he tried to keep his gaze away from Xena avoiding any suspicions Ares might have about them.  
  
"Do you want Glyphira to take the legions north?" He asked professionally with respect. Xena held her breath and bit the inside of her cheek hard. Xena didn't look at either of the men just passed them, Hoping that Ares didn't make a scene.  
  
They were all silent for a moment and Ares glared at the man opposite him.  
  
"No...you take it," Ares responded harshly. Draco frowned. "I never have before."  
  
Ares brows furrowed "well there's a first time for everything, now go!" Ares yelled.  
  
Draco swallowed hard and looked down. He bowed in respect and quickly shut the door to the carriage.  
  
Xena continued starring at the spot where Draco once was. She slowly shook her head.  
  
"There is no way he knows that you know now," she said sarcastically. Ares rolled his eyes. "Maybe I wanted him to know that I knew."  
  
Xena couldn't help but smile at their ridiculous conversation. The relaxed moment didn't last long however. Both Xena and Ares soon went back to looking any where in the room but at each other and were silent. Moments later there was a jerk and the carriage started to move.  
  
Xena gently pulled back the curtain with her finger tips and gazed out at the scenery. Giant trees, rugged terrain. The air was moist and cold. The grinding of the heavy wheels over rock and dirt was loud and bothersome, but the rhythm of the army marching through the forest relaxed her in some way. It was familiar.  
  
Ares tried to keep his focus on the campaign, or at least anything besides Xena. He couldn't help it though. She looked so magnificent in her armor. She would look magnificent in just about anything, but this made her look like a goddess. He stared at her in admiration.  
  
She could feel his eyes on her making her uncomfortable, making her stare out into nature harder trying to ignore him. She didn't want to turn back to him, didn't want to talk to him, but she wanted him to stop looking at her.  
  
"So what is the plan?  
  
Ares jumped a little at the sound of her voice.  
  
"It should take about 10 hours to get to the coast. We will arrive there in time to set up camp and the ships should already be there so we can load up and leave in the morning."  
  
Xena nodded lightly.  
  
"Sounds good. Ten hours is a long time to spend with you though," Xena couldn't help but to let a little smile escape. She always enjoyed picking on him. Ares smiled back warmly.  
  
"It's more than ten hours my dear, its 3 whole days."  
  
Xena kept the banter going. "Don't remind me," She laughed and turned to look out the window again.  
  
Ares smiled back at her. She rarely smiled but when she did it was the most amazing sight to see. Again the couple was silent. They had never been able to talk for long periods of time. They would either talk (or fight) and leave each other or they would do as they were doing now, sitting in silence. Ares finally managed to look away from her. He swallowed hard and scanned their surroundings as if contemplating something. He then reached into a small pouch at his side and pulled something out of it.  
  
"Here," She turned to him and looked at his out stretched hand. "Happy Birthday."  
  
He was holding a beautiful pendant strung on a sparkling silver chain. It was a round silver hoop with an intricate design carved around it. In the center of the gorgeous hoop was a stunning onyx stone. Xena held her breath. What was she supposed to do now? He was the last person she had expected to or wanted to know when her birthday was let alone offer her a gift. She had gone through a lot of trouble to make sure Gabrielle was the only one who did know. Of course, Ares is a God. Still she didn't think he would ever recognize her birthday. After all, she never has acknowledged it her self.  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
Ares offered her a mock smile. He expected she would try to deny it.  
  
"It's your birthday and this is your present."  
  
Xena realized her denial was in vain. She just kept the stern expression fixed on her face. "I don't like presents that's why I don't tell people when my birthday is."  
  
Ares rolled his eyes and sighed. She was being so immature  
  
"Just accept the present Xena, I won't tell anyone you did," He closed his large fist over the pendant and thrusted it toward Xena, who quickly blocked it with her own hands.  
  
"I don't wear jewelry!"  
  
Ares took her hand away from his and put the necklace into her hand roughly "Then just put it in your pocket, by the Gods your stubborn," He said and quickly pulled his hands away before she could give it back. Ares starred at her firmly. Xena pursed her lips together. She was angry at him and didn't really know why. It was a kind gesture after all and the necklace was beautiful. She just didn't want to accept a gift from the God of war.  
  
Xena sighed and closed her fingers gently around the necklace and held it in her lap. "Thank you," she said quietly. Ares nodded and looked away from her. He didn't understand why she always had to be so stubborn. That quality in her had caused herself a lot of problems, not that she would ever admit it though.  
  
Xena absently fiddled with the necklace in her hands and began looking out the window once again. It seemed to be the place her eyes went to when she was uncomfortable. Ares smiled at her. "So what are you now, 40?"  
  
Xena still kept her gaze out the window. She rolled her eyes and slowly turned to him. He was slyly smiling at her and she tired her best not to smile back but it was fiercely tugging at her lips.  
  
"I'm 34..." She replied. "Unless you count the 25 years I spent in an ice cave, I'll be almost 60!" At first she meant for this comment to come out somewhat sarcastic, but it quickly brought back bad memories of the twighlight and her tone was bitter. Ares expression as well turned serious, he didn't know for sure if Xena was just joking around or not. Even if she was just kidding, it wasn't funny. He knew she would find a way to turn something good he did into something evil.  
  
"That is what happens to people who fake their deaths..." A simple come back, but for some reason he felt he had to continue on. "I'm sorry for taking the time to honor you and your friend by giving you a peaceful resting place," By the end of his sentence his voice had risen causing him to sound angry. Now Xena was irritated with him and snapped back quickly.  
  
"You should have stayed out of it!" She couldn't stand how he was always following her around and sticking his nose in her business; if he had left well enough alone she might have had the chance to raise her daughter.  
  
Her comment infuriated Ares. "I was trying to help!" He hissed.  
  
Xena rolled her eyes "no, you were trying to get me to breed with you!" She said bitterly. Ares eyes widened in disbelief.  
  
"Breed with you?! Breed!" He couldn't understand why she still didn't get it. "No! I wanted to have a family with you!" he shouted and it was silent.  
  
They stared at each other. There wasn't much left to say. Xena actually felt somewhat guilty. Deep down she knew that Ares loved her and wouldn't ever hurt a child they would have had, not at first though. When she had Eve she just figured he wanted to safe himself, wanted a child to carry on his line. After his sacrifice however, everything had changed. He really did care about her; she just couldn't see Ares raising a child and couldn't understand why he would want to. Them as a family was certainly something that was not easy to envision. Xena started to laugh quietly. Ares looked at her harshly.  
  
"What is so funny?"  
  
Xena looked up at him smiling wide. A smile that he would love to smack off her face if it wasn't so beautiful. Xena swallowed and tried to take a deep breath. "Can you really imagine us as a family?" She asked.  
  
He tried to keep a straight face. Watching her laugh just made him want to join in, but what she was laughing at was him. She never did and probably never would understand just how much he loved her. Enough that the war God would settle down and raise a child with her. Well, maybe not settle down, but he surely wanted to be with her.  
  
"Yes actually, I can," Ares stated firmly and as confidently as possible. Xena realized how serious he was and stopped laughing (As much). She shook her head sadly, "I can see it right now Ares, the Warrior Princess and the God of war, Furniture Shopping!"  
  
The thought made her start laughing again. This time Ares started to laugh too. He wanted to be angry with her but it was impossible with her having so much fun, even if it was at his expense.  
  
After a few seconds of soft laughter Xena smiled at him sympathetically. "I'm sorry," she said quietly. He shrugged as if it was all just fun and games.  
  
"You're right, it probably wouldn't have worked with us," he said carelessly. Xena sensed something in his tone, he was lying. It wasn't a hurtful or deceitful lie like she usually accused him of, but this lie was one told just to end the conversation, to agree with her, and to save his dignity. Xena nodded with understanding.  
  
"That's not what you really think is it?" She asked. Ares was quiet. He thought his pride hadn't been lost, but she had to steel it away. She was looking at him straight in the eye, it was impossible to lie again. So he smiled and quietly responded "no, it's not."  
  
Xena averted her eyes quickly and looked down at her hands in her lap. Sometimes she forgot that the God of war did have feelings, though at times it didn't even seem like he had a heart she had only recently started to recognize he had feelings, for her at least.  
  
As much as he may think he and her could have had a life together, Xena knew it would be impossible. No matter how they felt towards each other, no matter how perfect they seemed for each other, there would be no way in Tarturus that it would work. She was a hero fighting for the greater good against evil, and he was the personification of war and death. Their "careers" would cause too much conflict. And not to mention all the baggage of the past. However, Ares had lost a lot of worshipers and he hadn't been causing her too many problems lately, except for the Eve and Amazon incident. Maybe they could have compromised and worked something out, maybe it wasn't so hard to imagine. What was she thinking!? For years she had resisted and denied Ares, why was she suddenly having second thoughts? Probably that pathetic line about having a family. Something she had actually always wanted. To have peace, and to raise a child. Something she had taken from her twice. Once because of Ares. If he hadn't of been some crazy sexual predator and stayed out of it, his family might be alive and she would have gotten to be with her daughter.  
  
Four tortuous hours went by in what felt like 20. Most of the time was spent in silence. Occasionally one of the two would speak. Commenting on the scenery or the day ahead. It was normal for them not to speak much, especially to each other, but this was insane! They were like two strangers. Of course, they had never really been around each other for this long either. Sure there was the farm that Xena had set up for Ares to live on while he was mortal, but Gabrielle was there to keep her company. Now it was just her and Ares, alone, and it made her uncomfortable.  
  
The carriage came to a sudden stop and Xena glanced at Ares with a questioning look.  
  
Ares picked up on this and answered her "We've stopped" he said plainly and looked out the window.  
  
Xena grinned. What a stupid answer. Of course they have stopped.  
  
"You're smarter than you look."  
  
Ares turned back to her to see her mocking smile. He quickly realized the pointlessness of his answer and grinned back.  
  
Another uncomfortable Silence and Xena looked out the window. Outside she spotted Glyphira approaching the carriage. Xena quickly opened the door as Glyphira walked up.  
  
"Why have we stopped?"  
  
"We need to get more supplies, for the voyage and because a wheel on one of the wagons broke...and the men and the animals could use a break," Glyphira reported.  
  
Xena nodded in approval. "Make it quick, I want camp set up before the sun sets tonight."  
  
Glyphira bowed, "yes my queen," She turned respectfully and left.  
  
Xena watched in wonder as the hundreds, maybe thousands of soldiers quickly went about taking inventory on supplies and watering the horses. It really was the greatest army she'd ever seen. Of course she was still yet to see them in battle. Hopefully they were just as good.  
  
Her thoughts were interrupted by Ares large warm hand on her shoulder. It made her jump a little and she tried to hide her surprise.  
  
"Let's get out for a quick one," Ares said and stepped out of the carriage on to the hard dirt road.  
  
"Excuse me!" Xena replied. She was embarrassed as soon as she said it. She had immediately assumed he meant a... well, a quick one, sexually. Maybe that is what he meant. She sure hoped it was because if it wasn't she had just made a fool of herself.  
  
Ares looked at her oddly as he held a hand out to help her out of the carriage. "What's the problem?"  
  
"Nothing!" Xena quickly responded and jumped down from the carriage ignoring Ares extended helping hand. He lowered it in disappointment. He whished Xena would just stop being so proud. At the moment he also realized why Xena seemed so embarrassed.  
  
"I meant we should get a quick drink," He smiled.  
  
Xena glanced at him with complete innocence. "I know."  
  
A lie of course, just trying to save her dignity. She turned from him and started to walk into the village. Ares rolled his eyes behind her. He knew very well she had thought he meant something else and was now trying to cover it up. It irritated him that she always accused him of being arrogant and selfish, though she didn't often display any better characteristics than he.  
  
Ares hiked behind her trying to catch up with her. The villages were prosperous and busy. Inn, taverns, and merchants were scattered everywhere. Over to the left of where Xena and Ares were walking, Glyphira and two guards made their way over to an elderly merchants table. He sold travel supplies. Things made of wood of metal and leather. The old man eyed Glyphira in fear. Shivering he asked, "Can I help you?"  
  
"Give us four wagon wheels, frying pans, and two horse halters," She demanded.  
  
The man frowned "Please! I only have so much...and what I have I need to make money on or my family will starve."  
  
At the mans desperate plea Xena took noticed and slowly came to a stop. Ares caught sight of what she was looking at and stopped close behind her. They both watched the scene.  
  
"That's all very tragic, but we are in a hurry, give it up," Glyphira growled impatiently.  
  
Xena continued watching and spoke to Ares without breaking her stare. "We don't pay for things?"  
  
"Some things yes, in this case...We provide villages with protection and financial aid; we bring them commerce and business. In return they pay taxes and supply our army if asked."  
  
Xena didn't react. It was something she could brush off, it wasn't that big of a deal. She hesitantly began to walk again, but snapped back suddenly at the bark of Glyphira's voice.  
  
"Now!" She yelled and grabbed the man fiercely by the collar pulling him towards her. Before Glyphira could threaten the man more. A young boy about the age of 12 ran out from around the corner and leaped onto Glyphira's back and began to hit her. She threw the boy from her back. Xena tensed at the sight. The boy hit hard and one of the burly guards drew his sword and held it above the boy. Xena's heart pounded, she couldn't ignore this one. She sprinted across the dirt road and stood between the soldier and the boy. "Stop!!!" Everyone was silent. The only sound was the quiet sobbing of the boy's family.  
  
Xena wretched the sword from the soldiers hands. "What do you think you are doing?!" Xena hissed. The soldiers expression was of utter confusion. To terrified to speak. Glyphira cut in.  
  
"The boy struck an officer."  
  
Xena sneered at her and the other soldiers. "So you kill him?" They were silent and baffled.  
  
"It's your law my Queen," the solider said softly.  
  
Xena helped the boy up. "Well the law just changed."  
  
Xena glanced over to the boy who was now caught in a tight embrace with his family. They were a good loving family. Brave. Xena unsheathed her sword. It had a single ruby encrusted in the hilt. It sparkled when the sun hit it. She examined it first and then quickly pulled a small dagger from her boot. Carefully she wedged the tip of the dagger underneath the ruby. She applied pressure on the dagger and the beautiful ruby popped out. Xena caught it and tossed it to the old man. "That's for the equipment."  
  
The family's faces light up in delight and they gladly handed over the supplies. Xena left the sight without a word.  
  
Ares had been standing near by. He was tense and frustrated. He looked over to Glyphira whose eyes were following Xena as she left.  
  
"Quickly get the supplies loaded so we can leave." Ares ordered. Glyphira nodded and got to work.  
  
Ares left the scene and quickly ran up behind Xena who was walking quite fast. He waited until he was right next to her to speak.  
  
"You shouldn't have done that!" He said quietly but still with a harsh tone. Xena stopped suddenly and turned to him in anger.  
  
"I shouldn't have saved the life of that young boy?!"  
  
"I'm not saying it was wrong to save someone's life, I'm saying you need to be careful."  
  
Xena was quiet, her expression slowly softening. She didn't understand. Ares took it as a sign to continue. For once she wasn't arguing with him.  
  
"You're acting out of character of the Xena here. People will get suspicious. You are messing with her reputation. Plus you don't want to mess with history, maybe that boy was supposed to die...I'm not saying it was wrong, just do things like that in a more believable manor."  
  
Xena sighed deeply and ever so slightly nodded her head. "I'm sorry" she said barely audible.  
  
"It' very important that- " Ares stopped lecturing. "Did you just apologize?"  
  
He had expected her to keep arguing with him like usual.  
  
"Don't rub it in my face ok, your right." She said bitterly and started to walk off.  
  
Ares was still a little shocked from the apology but quickly snapped out of it.  
  
"Xena!" He called. She turned around. "What about that drink?"  
  
She silently contemplated his offer. She was thirsty, but she wanted to be alone right now. Especially away from Ares.  
  
"Actually, I think I'll just walk around for a while."  
  
Ares nodded in acceptance and turned toward the bar. He could take the hint that she wanted to be alone. He hoped he wouldn't screw this up. He wanted this trip to somehow help her internally at the same time letting them get closer to each other. They had been through so much. Good and bad. He wanted to show her that the both of them could control themselves while leading an army. That she and he wouldn't become a monster. Xena was always under the impression that too much time with him would result in her evil ways resurfacing. He wanted to prove that wouldn't happen.  
  
Xena found a quiet forest area about half a mile from where her troops were working. She knew now that she had made the right decision years ago. The decision to fight for the greater good, to leave Ares and his ways. Her life with Gabrielle wasn't perfect and Xena would always be far from it. The Xena of this universe, who had chosen to be Ares warrior Queen, was obviously disgustingly rich and selfish. She enforced strict laws and was power hungry. She had made the right decision to get away from it all. Though she had to admit she did enjoy the power, always had. At first it was her rage and the lust for blood. But when she met Ares, he turned it into a lust for ultimate power. She still felt it there. The rushing surge of adrenaline when she charged into battle, the confident feel of authority over hundreds. It still got to her, but she couldn't let it infect her, she had fought it for to long. Ares didn't understand it though. He didn't understand why she couldn't be with him. If she was it would be that extra little push into her dark side. He was her dark side, and if she let him in she would be gone.  
  
Nearly an hour had passed and Xena returned to give the command to head back out. It would be another five hours before they reached their destination. Another five hours of uncomfortable silence between her and Ares. 


	4. part 4

There were three ships waiting on the beach when they arrived. The men and women who worked for Xena were very dependable. The soldiers had quickly set up camp and got adjusted. Everyone knew what had to be done and it was perfect before it got dark.  
  
Numerous rows of tents stretched across the shore line, each with a small campfire out side in front of it. The largest tent was in the very center. It was hers and Ares. She hadn't been inside it yet but just by looking at the outside she knew it would be glorious inside. The men drank and ate dinner. Xena could hear their laughter as they expressed amusement with their fellow soldiers. She hadn't eaten yet though, and wasn't going to. All the excitement hadn't left her with much of an appetite. She just wanted the three days to be over.  
  
Xena stood tall, looming over a large table with an enormous, precise map of the region stretched out over it. Next to her was Ares and across the table was Glyphira. They all examined the map closely.  
  
"We are here," Glyphira pointed to their location on the map, a small coastline of a bay in northern Gaul. Glyphira dragged her dirty weathered finger across the map to another point on the coast. "Draco is here, and Pompey here."  
  
Xena then placed her hand on the map and touched her finger to the southern coast of Britannia. "This is where we want to end up."  
  
"How long is the voyage?" Glyphira asked. Xena thought for a moment. She had been there before. The memory wasn't one she wanted to recall however.  
  
"If we leave at sunrise we will be there by late afternoon. It doesn't take long."  
  
"Good, anything else?" Glyphira asked.  
  
"Call the scouts in but make sure there are guards on duty at all times," Ares ordered.  
  
"Give them shifts, and make sure the ships are secure. Everything needs to be ready in the morning," Xena added.  
  
"It will be done."  
  
Xena nodded at Glyphira and took a look around. The smell of the fires and the crisp night air relaxed her. She sighed and pulled the fur coat she was wearing around her tighter as the breeze hit her. It was only the first day and it had been a long one.  
  
"Alright, I'm going to sleep now. I'll see you in the morning," Xena sighed. Glyphira bowed her head respectfully and Xena turned to walk away.  
  
"I'll be there in a minute," Ares said to her as she walked away. Xena turned around quickly.  
  
"What?" She asked.  
  
"I said I'll be there in a minute."  
  
She had forgotten they slept together in this world.  
  
"Right..." She said quietly and walked off to her tent. She didn't want to sleep with him.  
  
Ares looked back down at the map studying it. Glyphira's eyes followed Xena until she couldn't see her anymore. When she was gone Glyphira turned her gaze to Ares and smiled wickedly. She slowly sauntered around to the other side of the table next to Ares who was still entranced by the map. She raised her hand and gently stroked his bare muscled arm. This pulled Ares attention away from the map and he slowly turned to the woman beside him. He was puzzled by Glyphira's sudden gesture. She smiled.  
  
"I thought she'd never leave..." Glyphira purred and took hold of Ares vest pulling him close to her. "Let's hurry before she notices you've been gone to long," Glyphira moved to kiss him, her lips touched his for a second before he pulled away sharply.  
  
"Hey!" He scowled at her. She pulled away confused and angry.  
  
"What!? You don't want to?"  
  
Ares gave her a bemused look and shook his head 'no'. Glyphira rolled her eyes in disgust and disappointment.  
  
"You are so whipped! I don't know why your trying to play nice and loyal all a sudden. She cheats on you; you've cheated on her, what is another fuck going to hurt?" Glyphira hissed as she made another move to capture his lips. He pushed her away.  
  
"Know your place Glyphira!" He was angry. Mostly because he didn't know what was going on. Glyphira must be his lover here. There was plenty he didn't know about this world either.  
  
"I don't believe this! You just use me! You get in a fight with precious Xena and come to me for comfort. No more Ares, next time you come to me, I'll be the one to say no!" She hissed.  
  
Xena wasn't the only disloyal one. Ares was silent; he didn't know what to say to the angry woman before him. He had no feelings for her and he was sure the Ares of this universe didn't either. How long had he and Xena been doing this to each other?  
  
"How many times have..." his voice trailed off.  
  
"With me? Three. With other women...Too many to count!"  
  
Ares looked away in shame. They were silent, and Glyphira approached him again standing inches away from him.  
  
"Be with me Ares, Xena is washed up. It's time to leave her and start with something new; I can better lead this army and be a better lover," Glyphira kissed him again, this time the kiss lasted longer. Ares couldn't deny that Glyphira was an attractive woman, but he couldn't do it. Not with the woman he loved not far away waiting for him to join her in bed. Not that it meant there was going to be anything between them but sleep, but he had actually gotten somewhere with her toady and didn't want to blow it by sleeping with this woman. He pushed Glyphira away once more. He was out of breath and starred at her angrily in the eye.  
  
"Try that again and I'll have Xena order you crucified."  
  
Glyphira was silent and clearly upset. Ares gave her one last hard look and left quickly.  
  
The inside of the tent was warm compared to the frosty air outside. Xena sighed contentedly as she took in the luxurious sights of the tent. There was a large full bed with beautiful dark blue covers and fluffy pillows to match in the center of the tent. The walls were decorated with exotic articles. In one corner was a chair and a large chest. On the other side in the corner was a small wooden dresser with a mirror put in it.  
  
Xena took the heavy fur coat off and hung it on the coat rack by the entrance of the tent. She wanted to get out of the uncomfortable armor as soon as possible. She unlatched the breastplate and lifted the tunic over her head and placed them folded in the corner. She pulled her boots of slowly and rolled her ankle gently stretching the sore tendons. Xena was now only in a scanty black shift. It felt good. As she started towards the bed she caught a glance of her reflection in the mirror and did a double take. Her hair was a mess and there was a smudge of dirt along her collar bone. She frowned. On the dresser below the mirror was a small bottle of perfume and a hairbrush. Xena slowly knelt down in front of the mirror and opened the bottle of perfume bringing it to her nose and sampling the sent of it. It smelled like roses. Her favorite flower. Not that she would ever admit to anyone that she even liked flowers, but she did love the smell of roses. She dripped some of the liquid onto her finger tips and touched it to the pulse points on her neck and wrists. She set the bottle down and picked up the hairbrush. First running her fingers through her tangled hair then brought the brush to her locks and forced it though. She repeated the motion until the brush went through with ease and her hair started to shine.  
  
It was then that she heard loud hard footsteps and Ares entered the tent. She quickly put the brush down on the dresser and stood up. Ares stopped and gave her a curious look. He saw how quickly she had moved away from the mirror and how much better her hair looked. He smiled at her.  
  
"Getting all gussied up for me?"  
  
Xena scowled at him and turned away.  
  
"Don't flatter yourself."  
  
When she turned back Ares was already changed. Instead of black leather pants, he wore black silk and had no top on at all. Xena tried desperately not to look at his gorgeous chest. She turned around again and made her way over to the bed. She pulled the quilt up first along with the sheet and slid underneath. She stayed propped up against the pillow not allowing herself to be comfortable.  
  
"I'm not too thrilled about sleeping in the same bed with you either; don't you have a room on Olympus you can sleep in?" She asked resentfully.  
  
Ares frowned. "This Ares hasn't slept there in years; Zeus has probably turned it into his private recreation room by now."  
  
Xena's face softened. In years? Ares really would have dedicated all his time to her.  
  
"You're really with me every night?" She asked curiously.  
  
Ares offered her a bemused glance. Was she serious?  
  
"No, I'm with some bar maid every night. Of course I'm with you...What man wouldn't be," He said the last part quietly and almost sadly. He knew that if he had Xena he wouldn't let her out of his sight.  
  
Xena was silent now and kept a soft gaze on him. Ares stretched and slowly crawled into the bed next to her. Xena tensed and kept her eyes on him. She was expecting him to say something sarcastic or for him to put his arm around her or something enticing. He didn't he just rolled over a closed his eyes. Xena didn't move. Was she disappointed? No way, just surprised.  
  
She opened her mouth to speak but no words came out. What would she say? He can't just go to sleep now. She tried again.  
  
"Ares?" She said quietly, but didn't know what else to say after that.  
  
He turned over to face her "yeah?"  
  
She hesitated at first. "Uh...can I have another blanket?"  
  
His brows furrowed. "Are you cold?"  
  
She wasn't really, the blankets she had were sufficient enough but she had to say something.  
  
"Yes."  
  
Ares shrugged and rolled over off the bed. He walked over to the wooden chest. Xena noticed his defined back muscles and unconsciously looked them over, but stopped herself when she noticed. He opened the chest and pulled out a long black wool blanket. He walked back over to the bed and handed it to Xena. She eyed him suspiciously. And he noticed.  
  
"What?" he stopped half way into the bed and asked. She pulled the blanket over her.  
  
"Nothing," she simply said trying to hide her embarrassment. But Ares noticed and shook his head triumphantly.  
  
"You thought I was going to make a move on you didn't you?" He asked. She rolled her eyes and tried to ignore him. "Didn't you?" he pushed for an answer.  
  
She gave him an aggravated look. "Well what was I supposed to expect? That's what you usually do."  
  
Ares frowned and sat up in the bed with the covers pulled over him. "I can control my self Xena."  
  
"Good," She responded. Or was it not good. A small part of her had hoped he would try something. They both sat silent. They were close to each other, their shoulders almost touching. It was making her slightly uncomfortable. The whole situation had made her uncomfortable. She had to remind herself again why she agreed to go to this place with him. Her reason was to prove to herself she made the right decision and couldn't be taken over by evil again, but what exactly his reason for bringing her was she didn't know. She looked at him with a serious expression. He looked back at her.  
  
"Why did you bring me here Ares?"  
  
Ares was silent and looked away from her. He shrugged.  
  
"I guess I just wanted to let us, well let me spend more time with you. You know, away from the heroic deeds and the blonde girlfriend. And I wanted you to see that if you had been with me you wouldn't be some cold, heartless murderer. This is a pretty good world Xena. Cities are prosperous; there is peace because everyone is united. You're a good ruler and it's a good empire. Sure you had to do some cruel things to make it great but-"  
  
"The end doesn't justify the means Ares, not for me," She cut him off. Ares looked at her with understanding; however he was still disappointed that she would never share the enthusiasm he had for this dream of his.  
  
"I have a good life with Gabrielle, I'm happy. Riches and glory wouldn't make me a happier person," She continued. Ares nodded.  
  
"I know," he said sadly. Xena smiled. She hated to see him sad. It meant their conversation was too serious and that could lead to dangerous things. She had to lighten the mood.  
  
"It would be fun though," She smiled. He looked at her and smiled back. They both quickly looked away. Another uncomfortable silence.  
  
"Ares, about your sacrifice," Xena said in almost a whisper. She soon wished she never said it at all. He looked at her. He was a bit unsure if he wanted to talk about it. He appeared nervous. But he allowed her to continue.  
  
"I'm still a little confused about your motives...did you do it to save your own but, or...or did you do it because of, because of how you feel about me?" It was the first time she had ever really acknowledged his feelings for her. It made her even more uncomfortable, but she had to know.  
  
Ares was silent, deep in thought. Xena started to suspect he wouldn't answer because he only did it for selfish reasons. But before she could accuse him he spoke up.  
  
"When Eve died and you lost the power to kill gods, I knew Athena would kill you...when I saw her raise her sword above her head I couldn't think about anything but life with out you. I remembered the 25 years that I thought you were dead and how long I mourned for you...I wasn't going to lose you again even if that cost me my family. So yes, I did it because of how I feel for you...Because I love you," He said softly and looked her in the eyes.  
  
It was the first time he was able to tell her that sincerely and while she was conscious. Xena looked away quickly. He made her feel so weak and vulnerable when he looked at her deeply like that. She knew he had feelings for her she just never knew exactly how serious they were. He had told her before but she always tried to deny it was love he felt for her. If it was he wasn't very good at expressing it. He couldn't love; he is the God of War.  
  
Xena finally got up enough strength to look back over to him.  
  
"Do you really love me?" She asked. She almost wanted to laugh she thought she sounded so strange almost girlish. It made her smile immediately after she spoke and then she quickly tried to hide it without success.  
  
Ares didn't smile though, he was dead serious. "Yes."  
  
His answer was so certain it took the smile right off her face. She hoped she hadn't offended him. She didn't understand though. Ares was immortal, the God of War. Gods don't fall in love; don't know love, especially with a mortal and especially with her. What did he love about her? They had caused each other so much torment.  
  
"Why?" Xena asked. He looked at her stunned, almost speechless.  
  
"What? You can't ask why, I don't know why I just do!"  
  
"I just don't understand. I had always thought that you just wanted to own me to use me as your ultimate warrior. After I left you I thought for sure you would kill me. And after that, the way you treated me the things you did, I was convinced you hated me and just wanted me a vicious servant for you and-"  
  
It was his turn to cut her off.  
  
"I love your Courage and determination, the way you never give up. I love you passion and intelligence. And I love your beauty..." He finished softly.  
  
Their eyes met and Xena felt a pain in her heart. He looked at her so intensely; he stared into her soul with his dark brown eyes enchanting her. He really did love her. And she needed him. Wanted to feel loved by him. Xena smiled lightly and Ares slowly leaned into her, stroking her check with his fingers gently. Her eyes invited him and their lips met tenderly. They kissed gently, slowly melting into a more passionate kiss. A kiss without malice and deception. They slowly broke the kiss and looked into each others eyes. Ares waited for a reaction, waited for her to slap him or push him away, but she didn't. He couldn't tell what she was thinking only that he wanted to kiss her again. He moved in once more and she didn't resist but kissed him with the same eagerness. They kissed each other with a deep longing. She had denied them both for years and now she finally let her guard down, losing themselves in each other.  
  
Xena wrapped both her hands firmly around him and laid back on the bed pulling Ares down on top of her holding him close. He moved away from her full lips and hungrily kissed the soft flesh on her neck and trialed his lips tenderly down to the skin above her shift. Xena let out a soft sigh of pleasure and caressed his naked back feeling the solid muscles flex under his warm flesh. She moved underneath him and he came back up to meet her wanting lips. She held him tightly feeling him hard against her, wanting her. Ares ran his hand down her side resting it on her bare thigh. She moved her leg allowing him to roam freely. He kissed her neck again and she softly moaned as he moved his smooth hand up her thigh and over her flat firm stomach removing her shift. Xena felt the cool air against her skin as she moved her body helping Ares to take the clothing off her body. The shift got stuck going over her head and she struggled to get it off. While she was occupied Ares grinned devilishly and held her arms and kissed her breasts gently. She stopped struggling and he could hear her breath harder. Her chest moving up and down heavily as he captured her nipple and gently sucked until it was hard against his tongue. He moved over her letting his hard muscular body press against hers. He reached up and pulled off her shift revealing her beautiful smile. He threw her clothes aside and they kissed again passionately. Xena took hold of his thick arms and pushed him over onto his back. She moved on top of him straddling his hips. Looking down at him he smiled and gently caressed her back. She smiled and moved out of his hands. She grasped his black pants and pulled them down. Xena fell back on top of him and they met in a crashing passionate kiss. Ares quickly took her in his arms and rolled on top of her wrapping the blanket around their naked bodies.  
  
The night air was crisp and inside the tent Ares held Xena close to him. They had finally been together. After all the years and all the games, they had been together without any motives or deals. Ares laid awake with Xena's head resting on his bare chest. He began to wonder what it meant. If they would be together again or if this was all it would ever be. He pushed the thoughts away though. He didn't want to think about the future just the present. He wanted this moment to last as long as it could with him holding the woman he loved in his arms.  
  
Ares stroked Xena's hair lightly with his finger tips, taking in how beautiful she was, how passionate she could be. He hoped this wouldn't be it. Ares wanted to quiet his mind and he decided to let sleep take over.  
  
He tenderly planted a soft kiss on the top of Xena's head. As he did Xena's eyes slowly opened, but she didn't make a sound. Ares thought he felt her lashes flutter against his chest.  
  
"Xena?" He asked silently.  
  
She didn't answer and Ares assumed she was still asleep. He wasn't sure if he was disappointed or not that Xena wasn't awake. He wanted to tell her that he loved her, but didn't want to face her if she didn't have anything to say back to him. If she was asleep he was safe from her rejection.  
  
"I love you," He whispered and closed his eyes.  
  
Xena closed her eyes again hard almost in pain. She didn't know what was going to happen. She knew the decision was hers, always had been, but she didn't know what she wanted, didn't know how she felt. Ares really loved her, but did she love him? Or was she just trying to get him out of her system. She never denied her physical attraction to him, but maybe it was more, maybe they could be together. That would change her whole life though. It would change her relationship with Gabrielle, her living arrangements and maybe even her and what her mission was in life. She wasn't ready for a change. Her thoughts were driving her wild, her emotions taking over. With her eyes shut tightly a small tear ran down her cheek.  
  
To be continued.... 


	5. Part 5

Outside of the warm tent things could be heard crashing. Soon the sound of men screaming and swords crossing echoed throughout the camp. Xena stirred in Ares arms, but refused to wake.  
  
"Xena! Xena! Lord Ares! Get up! Were under attack!" A man screamed from out side.  
  
The man entered the tent to see the two all powerful leaders of the world, cozy in each others embrace. Usually such an intrusion would enrage the pair, but in this case it was an emergency.  
  
Xena quickly awoke. She barley had time to register what was happening. She sprung out of the bed with the sheet wrapped tightly around her body.  
  
"Get every solider up, everyone fights, go!" She ordered.  
  
She solider left quickly. Outside was now a ruckus. Ares hurriedly got out of the bed and zapped his clothes on. He noticed Xena struggling with her own as she was trying to prevent panic. He wanted to let her be, he knew she didn't like to be distracted in situations like this, but he wanted to help. He zapped her clothes on as well.  
  
Xena now in full armor threw Ares a quick glance of gratitude then ran out of the tent. He followed.  
  
It was Gabrielle's rebellion. She was leading them in an attack against Xena's forces. By now every one was up and fighting. Xena out numbered Gabrielle's army, but the surprise had wounded them.  
  
Glyphira ran to Xena's side.  
  
"Glyphira! Get some men to get what they can on the ships so we can get out of here!" Xena yelled over the clamor.  
  
"Were retreating!?"  
  
Two of the enemy approached Xena and Glyphira and they both took their opponent down with one strike.  
  
"I can't risk time and men, it's better to leave now!"  
  
"But-"  
  
"Do It!!"  
  
Glyphira nodded respectfully and went off to follow orders.  
  
Xena parried and slashed her way through Gabrielle's forces. The battle was violent and Xena noticed one of the enemies setting a torch to the tents and supplies.  
  
She pulled to of her men aside.  
  
"You and you, start gathering supplies onto the ships," She shouted. They had to get on board quickly.  
  
"Everyone take their equipment on board!" Xena yelled to anyone who would listen.  
  
Suddenly an attacker came from behind her. Xena quickly reacted and flipped him over her shoulder. In the heat of battle Xena took her sword and impaled the man.  
  
"NO!" A voice shouted from behind her.  
  
Xena quickly turned. It was Gabrielle, distraught and angry. Xena turned back around to view the victim that Gabrielle was so disturbed over. The man she killed had been joxer. This joxer was better built and better dressed. A trained solider. He must have still been close to Gabrielle in this world and joined with her. Xena felt a sudden sharp pang in her stomach. She couldn't take her eyes off his dead body. It reminded her to much of when Livia had killed Joxer in her world. A flood of emotions washed over her when a rapid attack hit her she broke her trance.  
  
Gabrielle swung her sword swift and hard. Uncontrollable anger took over Gabrielle and she fought Xena with everything she had. Xena stayed on the defense not wanting to hurt Gabrielle.  
  
"You killed him!" Gabrielle shouted, tears threatening her angry eyes.  
  
"Gabrielle Stop!" Xena shouted back. Her blows were too hard and to threatening, Xena began to find it hard to defend her self. And in one sudden tragic moment Xena's defensive thrashes turned to one quick deadly blow. Xena's sword cut right through Gabrielle's stomach.  
  
They meet eyes as Gabrielle fell to the hard dirt ground. Xena didn't follow the body with her eyes. Nothing registered, just shock. She stood her ground holding her blood stained sword, just staring off into nowhere.  
  
Ares caught sight of the scene. He hadn't seen what happened but it didn't take long for him to figure it out. Ares finished fighting his opponent and ran to Xena.  
  
"Everyone Go, go on the ships now!" He shouted out orders. And the army began to file onto the vessels as most of Gabrielle's soldiers began to retreat after catching sight of their fallen leader.  
  
Xena still hadn't moved and Ares had to grab her forcefully by the arm and pull her onto the ship.  
  
Once everyone was on, Ares gave the command to raise the anchor; the ships began to leave port.  
  
Once everyone was settled and the injured were being tended to, Ares focus went back to Xena.  
  
"Xena?" He said her name softly and tenderly.  
  
She took a deep breath. "Were short men and supplies now, hopefully Draco and his legion didn't have any problems."  
  
She began to walk across the deck briskly surveying the supplies.  
  
"Xena?" Ares followed trying to get her attention.  
  
"We might need to take a village once we get to Britannia"  
  
Ares grabbed her arm quickly and turned her around to face him. "Xena!"  
  
She didn't answer, just starred at him blankly.  
  
"Are you ok?" He asked with sincere concern.  
  
It finally hit her. She had just killed Gabrielle. It was real. Her heart sank and she was filled with self revulsion. What had she done! She couldn't speak couldn't move. She was in shock.  
  
Ares searched her for a response. "Xena?"  
  
Her eyes fell and she wedged her self away from Ares grip and walked off toward her Cabin room.  
  
Ares began to follow but soon thought better of it. She needed to be alone.  
  
The wooden door of the Cabin swung open dramatically. Xena took her weapons off and threw herself onto the bed. She rolled over onto her back and starred at the ceiling, eyes wide, and her throat hot and tight with tension. When she felt like she was just about ready to scream she closed her eyes tight and salty liquid dripped from the corners. Xena sighed deeply and quickly wiped the tears away.  
  
She killed her two best friends. She had come to this place to prove to herself that she wouldn't be tempted by power and violence. She had given in and killed. She could have escaped without killing and she definitely should have had enough will power to not have her first reaction be killing, especially killing her dear friends. Even worse was how she had just tried to push it aside. After the kill she went straight to taking command as if nothing happened and she even suggested looting a village. The power and violence took over her and Gabrielle and Joxer paid for it. All because Ares wanted to spend time with her. Or was that really the real reason? Realization hit Xena and she pressed her hands to her temples. This was all part of Ares plan. He didn't bring her here for all the sappy reasons he claimed. He had brought her here because he knew she would be tempted and eventually give in. The bastard! He succeeded. She finally gave into him and given herself to him and even fought with him against Gabrielle. He knew exactly what would happen, he must have had it all planed out. Bring her to a world that was all she had used to ever dream about, show her how much she really wanted it and would love it, and as a bonus get her to kill her best friend, just to show her she still had it in her. That was his plan and she had fallen for it. How could she have been so blind? Just when she was actually starting to believe that his love for her was genuine, that he really could accept her for who she was. She hated herself now for not seeing it before; she had let her emotions interfere. She couldn't believe she had finally let Ares have everything he wanted and she couldn't believe that she spent hours last night in Ares arms contemplating over if she loved him as well. What a fool she had been. Xena wanted to leave this place. She had made an agreement though. Three days, and she doesn't go back on her promises.  
  
It was starting to get late and no one had bothered Xena all day. She thought it was night now and wondered why they hadn't arrived on the shores of Britain yet. There must have been a complication.  
  
Xena had slept for a few hours and hadn't eaten, wasn't really hungry though. She was restless however. She needed to get some fresh air, move around to take her mind off things.  
  
Xena got up and went out on deck. The night was dark. The only light was from the moon which was mostly covered by clouds and the few torches that were scattered across the deck. It was cold out and Xena had left her coat below deck. She sighed deeply and warm fog streamed from her mouth. Xena wrapped her arms around herself and made her way over to the railing. She leaned against it and looked out into the dark distance.  
  
Across the deck Ares spotted Xena. He stopped and watched her for a few seconds, contemplating on whether he should approach her. He wanted to talk to her and make sure she would be alright.  
  
He slowly walked up next to her and leaned against the railing just as she was. It was silent. Only the rhythmic sound of the waves crashing against the side of the ship could be heard. Ares was trying to find the right words.  
  
He looked over at Xena and noticed the goose bumps on her arms. It must be freezing out. He couldn't tell. Being a god he had the benefit of keeping his body at a comfortable temperature wherever and whenever he wished.  
  
Xena's body was tense. He was the last person she wanted to be around. She was finding it hard to restrain herself from hurting him.  
  
"Are you cold?"  
  
Ares question broke the silence but not the tension. Xena offered him a quick glance. Ares was holding a large wool blanket.  
  
"No."  
  
She looked away back out into the vast ocean. Ares sighed. This wasn't going to be easy he might as well just get to the point.  
  
"Are you ok?" His words were so tender. Xena couldn't help but to want to be convinced that he cared. It was all an act though. She didn't respond and just looked in the opposite direction.  
  
This wasn't the way this was going to get solved. Ares was so sick of all her pride and stubbornness.  
  
"Look if something it bothering you just tell me! I'm not going to play these games."  
  
Xena couldn't bare the anger now. She turned to him. "You are what's bothering me! You and all the shit you put me through!" She yelled in his face and started to walk away from him.  
  
Ares scowled at her. "What are you talking about?"  
  
Xena turned back around. He walked up to her so they were face to face.  
  
"I killed Gabrielle today! And Joxer!"  
  
"How was I supposed to know you would go all out fighting and kill your buddies?"  
  
"You knew damn well what would happen. It was a great plan Ares. I just wish I'd have figured it out sooner!"  
  
"You think this was some sort of 'plan'?" Ares said in shock. She always thought he was up to something, and for the most part it was usually true, he really couldn't blame her for thinking this was as well.  
  
"It's not just that Ares. It's everything you've done to me over the years. Teaching me to be a ruthless killer, trying to get me off my path of redemption, professing your love to me coincidently at the same time you learn your own life is in danger, killing ones I love, and taking the chance to raise my daughter away from me! You've made my life miserable!" Xena screamed with long pent up emotion.  
  
"It's all about you isn't it?" Ares spoke sharply.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Everything is all about you. All you ever care about is you and your redemption. You're selfish Xena!"  
  
Xena's anger was rising. She wanted to find the Hinds blood dagger and stick it in his heart. Words were wasted on him and she moved around him to leave.  
  
Ares grabbed her arm tightly stopping her.  
  
"I do what I do because I love you! I know it's not the best way to go about proving it to you but I don't know any other ways!"  
  
She tried to break free of his grip but he held her to tight.  
  
"You're a bastard!"  
  
She finally tugged hard enough and started to walk off once again.  
  
"Don't walk away from me I'm not done!" he yelled and pulled her back once again. This time he held her by the shoulders so she would be forced to look at him.  
  
"I think you are done!" She spat,  
  
"You do it to yourself Xena. You make everything so difficult that it takes and emotional toll on you. You're so set in your ways that you won't give people chances. You say I'm bad for you? Your good and I'm bad plain and simple? You more than anyone should know that the world isn't black and white, so stop thinking that everything is about you and that everything that has happened to you is my fault!"  
  
Xena sneered at him with disgust. She couldn't believe what he had said. If he kept going she didn't think she would be able to contain herself. She knew it would be futile to fight him. He was a God. She just said the first thing that came to mind.  
  
"I should have killed you with the rest of your family so I wouldn't have to be listening to this right now!" She growled.  
  
The words stung hard and Ares was finally enraged. He growled and pushed her away. She fell back against the railing.  
  
"You wouldn't be listening to it anyway because you would be dead if it weren't for me!"  
  
Xena stood up straight. She didn't respond she knew he was right and what she said shouldn't have been said. The look on his face was both of hurt and anger. It was silent.  
  
Xena's eyes dropped and she slowly walked away back into the cabin.  
  
She wanted to leave now, now and never speak to Ares again. She had to wait to till the morning though. The bastard had had his last chance.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~ 


	6. part6

The sun was warm and bright on her face and a light breeze moved across the forest blowing leaves across her bedroll. The birds were lightly singing into the morning air and the camp fire softly crackled. Xena's eyes slowly fluttered open and she took in her surroundings and shot up fast in her bedroll.  
  
In front of her Gabrielle was kneeled down next to the fire with ingredients and cooking utensils spread out all over the ground beside her. Xena looked at her best friend strangely, holding her breath.  
  
"Bad Dream?" Gabrielle asked her friend. Xena normally didn't sleep in that late, she must have had a very restless sleep.  
  
Xena rubbed her head gently relieving her painful headache and allowing her eyes to adjust to the bright sunlight.  
  
"Umm, uh...yeah," Xena replied hazily. Memories of the last days events came flooding back to her. Ares, Warrior Queen, Army, Gabrielle's death. Xena shook the memories off. Maybe it was a dream after all.  
  
"What are you doing up so early?" Xena asked Gabrielle. It wasn't like Gabrielle to wake up without Xena having to force her to do so.  
  
Gabrielle blushed and grew timid with a small grin on her face.  
  
"Well I, I thought I would make you those dumplings you like so much because today's your birthday," Gabrielle Explained.  
  
Xena sighed deeply and didn't hesitate to roll her eyes. No matter how many times she told Gabrielle that her birthday was not to be any different from any other day, she always had to sneak something in. Xena was extremely hungry however. The dream, if it was a dream, had left her exhausted.  
  
Gabrielle noticed her friend's uneasiness. "Now, I know you don't like the whole birthday scene, but I just wanted to do something for you."  
  
Xena brought her focus back to Gabrielle; she was too tired to argue with her.  
  
"Thanks," Xena replied.  
  
Gabrielle smiled slightly but was concerned for her friend. She was acting really strange, like she wasn't all there. Something was up. Gabrielle didn't want to push the subject. Maybe the dumplings would cheer her up a bit before she said anything.  
  
Gabrielle took one of the hot sweet dumplings and handed it to Xena. Xena smiled with satisfaction as she carefully brought it to her lips, holding one hand beneath her mouth to keep any of the fruit filling from coming out.  
  
"It's delicious Gabrielle," Xena said as she licked her fingers clean.  
  
Gabrielle smiled with pride. Maybe Xena was fine after all. They sat in silence enjoying their morning meal when suddenly a blinding blue light flashed before them leaving a very stoic god of war standing in their presence.  
  
Ares first looked to Gabrielle and then glanced down at Xena.  
  
Xena suddenly stopped breathing and looked up at him. She suddenly new for some reason that what had happened was no dream. Both women waited for Ares to say something.  
  
After a long tense silence a necklace appeared in Ares hand. It was the one Ares had given to Xena the other day. More memories started to come back to her. The battle, her and Ares fight, and her throwing the necklace across the room before she went to sleep.  
  
Ares held the necklace out to her and dropped it on the ground beside her.  
  
"This is yours. You can do what ever you want with it, I just don't want it."  
  
With out a second thought he disappeared.  
  
Xena still starred at the spot where he stood. She remembered everything now, every single detail. She finally let her breath out and began breathing again. Xena reached down into the dirt and took hold of the necklace.  
  
Gabrielle sat beside her in utter bewilderment. She watched Xena, as if she could see all the wheels turning in her head. She could sense the emotions of anger, hurt, and confusion. It made Gabrielle want to hug her friend.  
  
"Xena?" Gabrielle started. Xena didn't acknowledge her. "What was that all about?"  
  
Gabrielle waited patiently for her friend's response. There was none.  
  
"Xena?" Gabrielle asked a bit more assertively. This time Xena turned her head towards Gabrielle. She still held the necklace in her hand. Xena tired to focus. What would she tell Gabrielle? She could lie, give her some stupid explanation. That wouldn't work though, if she knew her friend as well as she thought, she would be bombarded with endless questions which she wouldn't have answers for. Xena might as well tell the truth.  
  
"Last night," Xena spoke softly and stopped. Searching for words. "Last night Ares offered me a chance to go to an alternate universe with him...one where I had agreed to be his warrior queen after he had me on trial for my life."  
  
Gabrielle's expression went from friendly understanding to shocked confusion.  
  
"And you agreed!?"  
  
Xena looked away. She knew she shouldn't have gone, Gabrielle had every right to scold her, but her pride made her have to explain herself anyway.  
  
"I thought if I went it would help me to see that I made the right choice, maybe understand myself a little more. I wanted to test myself, make sure I wouldn't fall into that temptation of war."  
  
Gabrielle could understand that. It was still insane to trust Ares, but Xena's motives were innocent enough.  
  
"And...?" Gabrielle asked wanting to know the outcome.  
  
Xena looked back over to her. Guilt flooding her azure eyes.  
  
"I, I killed you," She said quietly.  
  
Gabrielle looked at her friend questioningly.  
  
"Ares and I had succeeded in creating an empire. You rebelled and raised an army. While I was there we fought...I won," Xena said grimly. Gabrielle could see the pain in Xena expression.  
  
"Xena...It's, it was a fight," Gabrielle knew Xena had most likely killed her in combat. Not even Ares could persuade her to murder her best friend. Xena shouldn't feel guilty about defending herself.  
  
Xena shook her head in shame. "I could have stopped the fight; I could have beaten you with out resorting to the kill," Xena explained.  
  
Gabrielle suddenly frowned. "Thanks," Gabrielle knew Xena didn't mean it as an insult to her fighting skills but she hoped that maybe it would lighten the mood a little if she pretended to be insulted. Xena sadly smiled.  
  
Gabrielle quickly continued on wanting to know more about what happened. She wouldn't admit it but she was actually a bit curious herself about what could have been. But the more important topic right now was what was bothering Xena, and Gabrielle knew that it wasn't just her death, it had something to do with Ares.  
  
"So now you're mad at Ares for taking you there." Gabrielle said more as a statement then as a question.  
  
Xena's head jerked and Gabrielle couldn't tell if it was in the 'yes' or 'no' motion.  
  
"He said some things he shouldn't have," Xena said simply.  
  
Gabrielle waited for her to go on. She knew that this was more than just Ares making fun of her. It was serious which means it took two.  
  
"And what did you say to him?" Gabrielle asked. Xena looked at her innocently.  
  
"Nothing!"  
  
Gabrielle wasn't fooled.  
  
"Ok, we are both to blame, but it doesn't matter, I don't want anything to do with him anymore!" Xena said bitterly.  
  
Gabrielle looked at her friend sympathetically. Sometimes Gabrielle had always wanted to hear Xena say that. She hated how Ares was always torturing and tempting her friend, and she had always wished that Xena would tell him to get lost, that he didn't mean anything to her anymore. Now maybe she could finally relax more with him out of her life. On the other hand though, Gabrielle had sort of grown to like Ares. The time they had spent on the farm was nice, and she had even become slightly protective of him. She would actually miss him a little if he didn't pop in once in a while and torment them.  
  
Gabrielle's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of heavy feet hitting the ground. Gabrielle and Xena's heads jerked up and they both quickly took a defensive stance.  
  
A tall skinny man in his early thirties came running at them from around the bushes. He was out of breath and he stopped in front of the girls.  
  
"Are you Xena?" He asked panting.  
  
"Yes."  
  
The man looked relieved. "We need your help."  
  
Gabrielle looked at him suspiciously. "Who is we?"  
  
"Athens."  
  
"Why," Gabrielle Asked.  
  
The man tired to steady his breathing.  
  
"A nation north of Greece will be marching on Athens within days. A long time ago it was prophesized that this would happen. Athena being our patron goddess said that when the time comes she would get the sword of bonus and give it to our champion and we would be safe."  
  
Xena showed no emotions, she was trying to push them all away and get back to business.  
  
"And you can't get this sword because Athena is dead right?"  
  
"Right."  
  
"And you want us to get it."  
  
The man swallowed hard. "Well, see that is the problem."  
  
Xena and Gabrielle listened waiting for him to continue.  
  
"A mortal can't find it, only a god can."  
  
Xena was suddenly frustrated. "So why are you asking me for help!?"  
  
The man grew scarred and stepped back an inch.  
  
"We-well, you are friends with the gods so-"  
  
"I killed the gods, you think were friends?"  
  
"With some yes, I've read the scrolls."  
  
Xena grew silent. She really should read more of Gabrielle's scrolls, maybe monitor what she writes in them.  
  
"We were hoping you could persuade one of the Olympians to retrieve the sword," The man suggested hopefully.  
  
Xena was silent. Gabrielle waited for Xena to reply and didn't so she kindly smiled at the man.  
  
"Will you excuse us please?"  
  
The man nodded hopeful.  
  
Gabrielle took xena gently be the arm and led her away into the forest just out of ear shot from the man. They stopped and Gabrielle opened her mouth to speak but Xena started before her.  
  
"We can ask Aphrodite," Xena suggested. Gabrielle looked at her friend stunned.  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"I'm sure Aphrodite would love to help," Xena explained.  
  
"Xena, I love Aphrodite, but seriously, she is not the one we are going to ask to do this!"  
  
Xena held her hands up in defeat. "Fine"  
  
Gabrielle sighed and tired to relax. She knew Xena wouldn't like what she was going to suggest.  
  
"You know as well as I do that Ares is the best for the job."  
  
Xena shook he head vigorously. "Forget it! I'm not asking Ares for anything!"  
  
"Xena we have no choice! It's ask Ares for help or Athens is destroyed."  
  
Xena frowned at her friend. She was fooling her self if she thought she would ever get Ares out of her life. If there was anything Xena had never done before it was ask Ares for help. Even if she wasn't angry with him she wouldn't be thrilled with asking him. Gabrielle was right though. Ares and Aphrodite were the only gods they had contact with, and unfortunately Aphrodite wasn't an option.  
  
"What makes you think he would help me?" Xena asked with a bitter tone. Chances were Ares was just as angry with her as she was with him. There is no way he would help her, not unless it made him feel victorious in some way that she had finally asked him for help.  
  
Gabrielle could sense how much her friend did not want to go through with this.  
  
"I'll ask him," Gabrielle suggested with an innocent charm.  
  
Xena offered her a bemused glare.  
  
"Yeah that's better," Xena said sarcastically. There is no way Ares would help Gabrielle.  
  
"I can be persuasive" Gabrielle chirped and turned away from her friend and walked back over to the man.  
  
Gabrielle smiled brightly. "We'll help you."  
  
The man smiled with relief. "Thank you so much, our enemy will be here in days. Please hurry."  
  
"We will, don't worry."  
  
The man nodded in thanks and quickly ran away. Xena came up behind Gabrielle to her side with a stoic expression on her face. The pair stood in silence for a moment then Xena crossed her arms across her chest.  
  
"Go ahead," Xena said challenging.  
  
Gabrielle looked confused. "What?"  
  
"Ask Ares," Xena pushed.  
  
Gabrielle felt nervous, but turned from Xena confidently.  
  
"Ares," She shouted. No reply. "Ares, I need to speak with you."  
  
There was nothing. Xena was right and let a smile escape. "Doesn't look like he wants to talk to you either."  
  
Gabrielle kept her determination. "We'll just have to go to his temple to get his attention." 


	7. Part 7

It was early afternoon when Xena and Gabrielle arrived at Ares temple outside of Athens. The two cautiously approached the stairs leading to the large temple doors. As Gabrielle stepped onto the first step Xena stopped. After continuing a few more steps Gabrielle also stopped and turned around to question her friend.  
  
"Are you coming?"  
  
Xena looked uncomfortable and shifted from foot to foot. "No," Xena paused. "Ares might be more cooperative if I'm not in the room."  
  
Gabrielle nodded "I'll be right back." Xena was probably right. Or maybe she just wasn't ready to see and deal with Ares yet. Probably a little bit of both.  
  
Gabrielle turned away from Xena and continued up the stairs toward the large doors of Ares temple.  
  
Inside, the whole room was dark. The only light was from the large torches that lined the walls. The perimeter of the temple was decorated with antique weapons and art depicting famous past battles. In the center of the room was a large, intricately designed, black throne. Gabrielle walked slowly towards it taking in the images of the room and letting her eyes adjust to the darkness.  
  
Gabrielle had no idea how this conversation would turn out, that was if there was a conversation at all. Chances were Ares would not even answer her let alone help her. Gabrielle hoped that some part of him would at least give her a chance to make a speech.  
  
"Ares!" Gabrielle's voice echoed across the temple. There was nothing.  
  
"Ares, we have to talk!" She shouted. Once again there was silence. Gabrielle began to get frustrated. There wasn't much time and she didn't want to deal with Ares hissy fits.  
  
"Would you stop being a stubborn jerk and get down here!" Gabrielle barely got the last word out when a flash of blue light appeared before her on the throne.  
  
Gabrielle stepped back and swallowed hard. She wasn't afraid of Ares but his temper could be somewhat intimidating at times.  
  
Ares glared at her, obviously irritated. "What could you possibly need to say to me?"  
  
Gabrielle took in a deep breath and stepped closer to him. "I need your help," She said calmly.  
  
Ares smiled harshly "You need my help?...No, it's never just you, it's you and Xena... What, is she to much of a coward to even come in here?" Ares spat.  
  
Ares was being childish and Gabrielle tried to suppress her frustration.  
  
"Xena didn't even want to ask you. This was my idea."  
  
Ares smirked mockingly. "What a surprise."  
  
Gabrielle was always butting into things, especially things that had to do with him and Xena. Still, he would have thought that Gabrielle would be happy that Xena never wanted to speak to him again. Gabrielle never wanted him and Xena to be together anyways.  
  
Gabrielle's frustration with him was growing.  
  
"Just hear me out!" She said almost yelling.  
  
Ares sighed, he wasn't really in the mood to argue either, but it was so much fun making the blonde angry.  
  
"You have one minute," Ares said simply.  
  
Gabrielle rolled her eyes; she wasn't going to play games. "Ares!"  
  
"Fine, you have two minutes."  
  
Gabrielle wanted to slap him. No wonder Xena was so mad at him. If he was acting anything like this when he was around her then she didn't blame Xena at all.  
  
Gabrielle took a deep breath so she could sound professional when requesting Ares help.  
  
"Athens is under attack and we need you to get a sword that only a God can find so we can give it to Athens's champion so they can defeat their enemy," Gabrielle said with out breathing.  
  
When finished she took in a deep breath, relieved that Ares actually let her finish.  
  
It was silent for a moment.  
  
"What do I care about Athens?" Ares suddenly asked bitterly.  
  
"Ares! If Athens is destroyed any followers you may have left there will be dead and when the enemy takes over, so will their gods! This means you will mean nothing to the people, you'll be forgotten!"  
  
She had to throw that in. She knew that the only way Ares would help them is if he also felt threatened.  
  
Ares thought about the consequences. He didn't want to help Xena. He was too angry with her to face her, but his followers were important.  
  
"I suppose that is a valid point, what do I have to do?"  
  
Finally, some cooperation.  
  
"They weren't very specific but the sword is supposedly called the bonus sword, it has some kind of power that will help Athens defeat their enemy. I don't know if only a god can find and retrieve it or if the god has to find it and then the mortal can retrieve it," Gabrielle explained calmly.  
  
Ares nodded in thought. "I'll see what I can find in the Olympus library. It sounds familiar, just another one of Athena's stupid magical weapons," Ares said rolling his eyes.  
  
He soon slowly stood. Gabrielle watched carefully. "Thank you" She said simply. Ares nodded in response and disappeared in a bright flash of light.  
  
Xena still stood at the foot of the stone stair way. She was gently leaned against a pillar with her arms crossed over her chest staring off into the distance.  
  
Gabrielle was certainly taking long enough. Probably arguing with Ares.  
  
Xena wasn't very confident that he would help them. The more she thought about what had happened between them the more she started to feel guilty, she wanted to see him. Had she over reacted? She was confused. Her instinct told her not to trust him that she was better off without him, but her heart told her that she cared for him. Xena remembered last night and what he had said to her when they laid in each others arms. He had told her that he loved her. Had he really meant it? As far as Xena knew, Ares thought Xena was asleep when he said it. If he had some plan worked up and he wasn't sincere then he wouldn't have bothered saying it while she couldn't hear it. Unless he knew she was just pretending to sleep, then he had played his cards perfectly.  
  
Xena's thoughts were interrupted by the loud moan of the large doors opening. She stood up straight and gave her full attention to Gabrielle.  
  
"Well, how did it go?" Xena asked expectantly.  
  
Gabrielle smiled and quickly jogged down the stairs to her friends' side.  
  
"Exactly how I thought it would," she Sighed. "He'll start off saying something rude, then I finally get a chance to tell him what I want, he'll say he doesn't care, I give him a reason to and he agrees."  
  
Xena looked anxious "So where is he?"  
  
Gabrielle couldn't tell if she was in such a hurry because Xena wanted to see Ares or just because she wanted it to be over with.  
  
"ahh, he went to do some research."  
  
Xena rolled her eyes. "That could take forever," she sighed.  
  
Within seconds of Xena's comment a flash of light erupted and Ares appeared across from her.  
  
"Or five minutes," Ares said with annoyance. He glanced at Xena with an unkind look. Xena pursed her lips and quickly looked away from him. Ares held his glare for a second longer then continued. "This is what I found."  
  
Ares handed a small scroll to Gabrielle. She took it carefully in her hands and looked it over.  
  
She read out loud. "The one who possesses the Sword of Bonus is invincible in battle. Only a god can find the location of the sword. Once the location is found a mortal may enter and retrieve it."  
  
"So all I have to do is find this place and take you there right?" Ares asked.  
  
"Right" Gabrielle smiled.  
  
Xena was getting frustrated.  
  
"So where is it?" Xena cut in.  
  
Ares turned to her annoyed. Its bad enough they have to work together in this, but she can at least stop acting childish.  
  
"How in Tuataras should I know?!" Ares angry expression quickly turned to realization. "Actually, that's a good place to look."  
  
Xena rolled her eyes. "No, that's not where something like that would be."  
  
Ares glared at her once again this time stepping closer to her. Xena stood her ground and returned his glare. If he wanted to fight she'd be ready.  
  
"Ok Ms. Know it all! Where is it then?" Ares asked mockingly.  
  
Gabrielle sensed the strong tension between the two. They didn't have time to waist and she needed to stop this before it got ugly and one of them did something else they'll regret.  
  
"Hey, Hey, hey! Stop!" Gabrielle stepped in between them. She breathed deeply and calmed her voice.  
  
"Now Ares, Where do you think the sword is?"  
  
Ares looked at Xena. "Something like that..." Ares broke his stare from Xena and looked over to Gabrielle. "Would be in a spiritual realm, that's why only a god can find it. It's one of those things that Athena knows where it was but never bothered to tell the rest of us."  
  
"Can you think of anything she mentioned before about it?" Gabrielle pushed.  
  
"No, but I think I know where to find it," Ares said obviously in thought.  
  
"Where?"  
  
"Not in Tataras..." He said offering another glance Xena's way. "But in the Elysian fields."  
  
Both Xena and Gabrielle looked at him waiting for more information, for an explanation.  
  
"It's called the Bonus sword. That's the Latin word for good. And good people go to the Elysian Fields."  
  
Xena gave him a board and patronizing look. "Brilliant connection Ares."  
  
Ares grew angry, but before he could respond Gabrielle cut in once again.  
  
"NO! Xena, I think Ares is on to something. The connection makes sense and the Elysian Fields is a spiritual realm. It's worth a try."  
  
Xena pursed her lips. "Your right."  
  
Gabrielle smiled. She was always relieved when Xena didn't argue with her.  
  
"Ok, I'm going to go tie the horses up. I'll be right back," Gabrielle said.  
  
She was cautious to leave Xena and Ares alone. They might kill each other, but having a second of alone time might be just what they need.  
  
Gabrielle started to walk away with the horses and as she did Xena began to follow her. Gabrielle quickly stopped and turned to her friend.  
  
"No, stay here," she insisted.  
  
Xena gave Gabrielle an exasperated look as if to say don't leave me alone. Gabrielle understood and gently put her hand on Xena's arms. She smiled and shifted her eyes Ares direction. Xena slowly moved away and Gabrielle turned and continued to walk away.  
  
Xena watched her go and after a short while Xena turned back toward Ares. Ares was now seated on the stub of an old stone pillar. His arms were propped up on his knees and he looked down into the dirt. Xena watched him and shifted uncomfortably. She couldn't work like this. She had to talk to him. She had never seen him this upset and angry before. Could he really be hurting over what had happened?  
  
Xena stepped closer to him. A second thought ran through her head. Maybe she shouldn't try and talk to him, maybe she's better off. She was about to turn back when Ares looked up at her. Xena stopped short and held her breath. No turning back now.  
  
"We need to talk," She said quietly.  
  
Ares showed no emotion, "Fine talk."  
  
Xena took in a deep breath. She hated apologizing and she hated to admit she was wrong.  
  
"I shouldn't have said what I said," Xena said softly. She wanted this to go well and easy.  
  
Ares offered her a harsh look and stood up fast. "Damn right you shouldn't have!" Ares yelled. Xena should have thought of that a long time ago.  
  
Xena cringed. So much for well and easy. If he wanted to be this way then she wasn't going to try either.  
  
"Forget it!" She yelled back. "All I have to say is thank you for helping us and after this is over we never have to see each other again!" The last words came out almost sadly. Xena sighed with emotion and turned away from him.  
  
It was silent.  
  
As mad as Ares was at her, He really could not imagine a world without ever seeing her.  
  
He hesitated to ask. "Is that what you want?" He questioned her quietly.  
  
Xena was facing away from him and she shut her eyes tight. Of course that's not what she wanted. Xena started to turn around to face him again. Before she could say anything however, Gabrielle was back already.  
  
She approached smiling. "Ready to Go?"  
  
The grass was soft and abundant and the sweet sent of spring flowers drifted along the gentle breeze. It took some time for their eyes to adjust to the bright sunlight that shined on the Elysian Fields.  
  
Xena and Gabrielle turned in place and took in the surroundings.  
  
"The Elysian Fields..." Gabrielle stated in wonder. "It's amazing."  
  
Ares frowned and squinted into the sunlight.  
  
"Yeah, peace, love, and perfect weather."  
  
Xena frowned as well. "Doesn't sound very...."  
  
"Exciting," Both Xena and Ares stated at once. They quickly glanced at each other and averted their eyes away from each other just as quickly. Now wasn't the time for an awkward situation.  
  
Ares cleared his throat. "It's this way," he said simply and the girls followed behind him.  
  
After a few minutes of walking, the threesome approached a small yet glorious temple made of stone that was decorated with columns and statues.  
  
Ares stopped.  
  
"This is it, it's in there."  
  
"How do you know?" Gabrielle asked. Ares looked down at her with a frustrated expression.  
  
"Godly intuition," he grunted.  
  
Gabrielle didn't look satisfied and Ares rolled his eyes.  
  
"It's Athena's only temple in the Elysian fields. Those who were devoted to her on the other side remain devotees in the after life. This is where they go to pay tribute," Ares explained.  
  
Gabrielle nodded in acceptance. Ares always had to do things the hard way.  
  
Xena touched Gabrielle lightly on the shoulder gaining her attention.  
  
"Let's go," She looked over to Ares "We'll be right back."  
  
With that, Xena and Gabrielle started briskly for Athena's temple.  
  
Ares watched them go impatiently. They better be right back, he had things to do, wars to start. And instead he was helping a woman he was angry with to stop a war. He really was whipped.  
  
Xena and Gabrielle slowly pushed open the large wooden doors of the grand temple.  
  
The interior was dark, lighted only by the large torches that surrounded the perfectly circular room. In the center of the room was an altar that was illuminated by a beam of sunlight that fell in through the ceiling. On this altar propped up in all its glory was the Bonus sword.  
  
Xena and Gabrielle cautiously started to walk towards it. As they approached the altar to brawny guards Stepped out from the shadows and blocked the couples path to the altar. They were enormous warriors and wore heavily decorated masks which made them look unhuman, if they ever were humans.  
  
"Who are you?" The first guard growled.  
  
Xena glared back at him and challenged the guards by stepping closer to them.  
  
"We're here for the Bonus Sword."  
  
"Are you Athena's chosen champion?"  
  
Xena gave him a crooked smile. Why worship a long dead goddess?  
  
"No."  
  
"Then you may not obtain the Bonus sword. Athena must choose a champion and accompany them here."  
  
Xena rolled her eyes with frustration.  
  
"Obviously you don't get out much," Xena sighed  
  
"Athena is dead," Gabrielle finished earnestly.  
  
The guards showed no reaction.  
  
"The great goddess can not die."  
  
Xena stepped closer once again.  
  
"Look, we're in a hurry, so if you'll just step aside we'll be on our way."  
  
As soon as Xena took another step the guard reached up with one enormous arm and pushed Xena away roughly. This sparked Gabrielle's anger and with a quick, defensive reaction Gabrielle pulled out her sais and went after the Guard who pushed Xena.  
  
She took two swings at the first guard, one hit but within seconds he reacted and she was soon knocked roughly to the ground where she lay unconscious.  
  
Xena quickly unsheathed her sword. Normally she would avoid killing the enemy and just render them unconscious, but these guys were different, she would have to take them out.  
  
Without hesitation Xena plunged her sword into the chest of the first guard.  
  
When she finally turned her attention away from the first guard to the next, he wasn't there any longer. Immediately Xena turned around to where Gabrielle had fallen. Her heart tightened when she saw the guard standing over her best friend with his sword raised high. Xena quickly reacted and sprung into a high flying back flip over the head of her enemy landing directly between him and Gabrielle.  
  
Xena dodged the sword and delivered a fierce kick to the guard's stomach.  
  
The blow didn't effect him greatly only made him stumble slightly back ward. Xena took advantage of this and went in for the attack. Unfortunately the guard recovered quicker then she expected and he blocked the strike of her sword with an overpowering force. A fierce sword fight quickly broke out. The guard was much stronger than Xena and she was finding it hard to get in any hits.  
  
Xena lost focus for one second and the enemy kicked her hard to the floor. The guard brought down the sword but didn't hit his target. Xena had reacted quickly and plunged the sword into his gut.  
  
Xena pulled it out and immediately went to Gabrielle's side.  
  
She was fine. She would regain consciousness in no time.  
  
Xena double checked to make sure Gabrielle would be OK and then she stood up and headed toward the altar for the sword.  
  
As she approached closer to the altar her pace slowed. The sword of Bonus was magnificent and seemed to glow within. Xena took in the sight and slowly began to reach for it. As she grabbed it and took it carefully from the altar an incredible pain flowed through her body. She took in a short horrified breath and arched her back. Within seconds Xena dropped the sword and collapsed hard onto the ground. Behind her laid the first guard who Xena thought she had killed. With his last breath he managed to raise his sword and stab Xena in the back. 


	8. Part 8

Outside the temple Ares waited impatiently. It had almost been twenty minutes now and they hadn't returned. His first thoughts were of anger. He had things to get done and they were taking up his time. However, the more he thought about what they could be doing the more he began to get worried. The task shouldn't be taking this long, something was wrong.  
  
Ares hesitated for a second, not wanting to think of the worst. He had to check though, so without a second thought he made his way quickly to the doors of the temple.  
  
As he reached to open the large doors a wave of terror swept over him. He entered the dark room and there was silence. The first thing he spotted was Gabrielle's still form lying on the cold tile. Ares suddenly felt a wave of horror, he would never admit it but he actually cared for the bard...a little.  
  
Ares ran to Gabrielle's side and started shaking her frantically telling her to wake up. He was in a hurry not just because he wanted to make sure she was alright but because he needed to start looking for Xena.  
  
A few more seconds later Gabrielle's eyes slowly opened.  
  
"You ok?" Ares asked her holding her head up. Gabrielle squinted.  
  
"I'm fine, where's Xena?"  
  
Ares eyes filled with concern. He didn't answer Gabrielle. He forgot all about her when his eyes began searching the room and he discovered Xena's body laying by the altar.  
  
Ares immediately stood and ran with huge strides to where his beloved lay.  
  
Gabrielle was still adjusting and her surroundings seemed blurry, but she could still see enough to tell what had happened.  
  
Ares took Xena in his arms and held her taking two of his fingers and pressing them gently on her neck searching for a pulse.  
  
Gabrielle quickly ran over to his side and held Xena's hand, tears threatening her eyes.  
  
"Is she..."  
  
Ares looked over to the young bard. "She's alive...for now."  
  
Gabrielle pursed her lips trying her best remain calm. "Can you help her?"  
  
Ares grew a determined stoic face and he rose from the ground with Xena in his arms as if she weighed nothing. "She's not going to die."  
  
Gabrielle grew more confident as well. She knew Xena was too stubborn to die and that Ares loved her too much to let her.  
  
Gabrielle took the Bonus Sword from the floor and they left the temple as quick as possible. As soon as they were out, Ares transported them back to where they had left.  
  
Ares looked to Gabrielle urgently.  
  
"Take the sword to the Athenians, help them."  
  
Gabrielle hesitated. She didn't want to leave Xena not now, not when she was like this. Usually she would be cautious of leaving Xena alone with Ares especially in that condition, but for some odd reason she felt comforted that he was here, that he would take care of her. Gabrielle just wanted to be there to take care of her as well. She knew she had to do the right thing though. Helping Athens came first. It's what Xena would want her to do.  
  
Gabrielle slightly nodded to Ares in thanks. She stepped close to him and looked at Xena who was still in his arms and kissed her forehead gently. A tear almost fell from her eye and before Ares could see it she turned from him and ran.  
  
Ares watched her leave and then he disappeared.  
  
Ares laid her down gently onto his large bed in his chambers at the Halls of War. When he pulled his arms slowly out from under her, his hands were covered in her blood. She had lost a lot of it and if he didn't stop it soon she would die. He carefully and slowly rolled her onto her stomach so he could care for the wound. Luckily, the sword hadn't penetrated all the way through, and it was off to one side and hadn't seemed to hit any main organs, if it had she would be dead already. With a snap of his fingers everything he wound need to mend the wound was on a table next to the bedside where he kneeled beside her.  
  
The first thing he had to do was remove her clothing, with out injuring her any worse then she already was. If this had been any other situation he might have found this arousing. He didn't have time to think about how beautiful she was right now. One look at the naked wound and he started to work faster. The more blood seemed to flow from it every time he wiped it away. Ares tried his best to cleanse the wound using every healing ointment he could think of. When he was finally sure it was clean enough, he folded a sterile white cloth into the shape of a square and pressed it against the wound. He then took a long cloth and wrapped it tightly around her torso. The presser would hopefully stop the bleeding.  
  
All Ares could do right now was make sure she was comfortable and wait.  
  
The room was silent and dark. Ares wasn't much for colors, especially bright ones. All of the décor in his temple was either black or dark red, even the bed that Xena was still fast asleep on. She had been like that for two days now and Ares hadn't left her side once. Suddenly none of his wars, none of his armies meant anything to him. He didn't want to leave Xena alone, not until he knew for sure she would be ok. He had been keeping an eye on Gabrielle and how she was doing. Yesterday he had a messenger tell her how Xena was holding up. He told her she was fine. He didn't want to tell her to much, didn't want her to worry.  
  
Now he was asleep next her. Gods rarely ever get tired but he was drained from everything that had happened lately. So last night he pulled up a chair next to the bed after he had finished changing her bandages and fell asleep with his head in his arms on the bed next to Xena.  
  
There were no windows in the room, scenery wasn't Ares style. But it was probably going on the third day. Xena's wound had stopped bleeding and would start healing soon.  
  
Xena felt warm, a little uncomfortable. All her muscles were tight and sore. She shifted in bed but soon remembered why she was lying in bed. The guard at the temple at stabbed her. Now where was she? Xena slowly opened her eyes and took in her surroundings. She recognized this place. It was the halls of war. The place made her uncomfortable especially since she wasn't warring any clothes. But she was thankful she was here and not in the afterlife. Ares had tended her wounds with expert care. Ares? That's when she spotted him. Fast asleep at her side. He looked so peaceful, almost like the mortal Ares.  
  
Xena reached out to him. She didn't mean to wake him but as soon as she touched his arm he flinched and his eyes shot opened.  
  
"Xena!" He smiled. He had waited almost three days for her to wake up.  
  
Xena smiled back at him, his smile was contagious. She tried to shift in the bed to make herself more comfortable but a sharp pain rushed through her body and she tried not to wince. She didn't want him to know that it hurt so much.  
  
"You know, this is the third morning in a row that I've woken up naked in your bed."  
  
Ares smiled at her again and took her hand gently in his. He always had appreciated her sense of humor. He adjusted her pillow for her.  
  
"How are you feeling?"  
  
Xena offered him a crooked smile and closed her eyes. "Oh...like I've been stabbed in the back."  
  
Ares frowned at her. "Your in pain," he sated simply with out a doubt and tired to help her get more comfortable.  
  
"How do you know how I feel," She felt invaded. She could never keep things from him very well, and this time she thought she was hiding her pain well.  
  
Ares smiled. He was always surprised at how shocked Xena was when he knew something she didn't think he knew. He knew her better then she thought.  
  
"Because I know you only make lame jokes when you're in pain."  
  
He was right. Xena wasn't angry that he knew this though. It actually made her feel good. She appreciated that he knew her so well.  
  
It was silent. Xena suddenly forgot all about her wound when she thought about Gabrielle. What had happened to her friend? The last thing she could remember was Gabrielle lying unconscious.  
  
Xena sat up quickly and winced in pain.  
  
"Where is Gabrielle, is she alright?"  
  
Ares took Xena in his arms and lowered her back onto the bed. He couldn't risk the wound opening again and bleeding more.  
  
"Xena, Gabrielle is fine, you don't have to worry," Ares said as calmly as possible. He didn't want to upset her.  
  
Xena tried to sit up again. "I have to see her!" She demanded.  
  
Ares grew frustrated. Xena was in no condition to leave this bed and she knew it. He took her once again and held her on the bed.  
  
"Trust me! She is helping the Athenians, their wining."  
  
Xena realized she was acting silly. She had no reason to not trust Ares. Xena finally relaxed in his arms and he released her. He had done a lot for them already. He helped save Athens and he saved her life.  
  
"Thank you, you didn't have to do any of this, especially after..."  
  
She didn't want to bring it up, but she did want him to know she was grateful. After what had happened she was surprised he would ever speak to her again.  
  
Ares sighed and looked at her lovingly. Xena was taken by how soft his brown eyes could be.  
  
Ares was sad to see that Xena still didn't get it.  
  
"I was angry with you Xena, pissed actually, but I could never just let you die, I do care about you, I whish you would believe me."  
  
Xena did believe him. Now she did.  
  
"I thought you were up to something," Xena said tiredly.  
  
Ares looked exasperated "even after I assured you that I wasn't?"  
  
Xena realized now why she had gotten so angry with him. Because she had finally let her self open to him and trust him. She believed him and then the thing with Gabrielle happened and she was hurt.  
  
"That's why it hurt so much, because I believed you, and then the next morning, I thought you had lied to me."  
  
Ares shook his head sadly. He knew he could never erase the bad things he had done to Xena, but he wanted her to trust him now.  
  
"Xena, when I told you I loved you, it wasn't because I wanted something from you or because it was a trick. I say I love you because I do. Everything you do everything you say. The good and the bad. I love who and what you are."  
  
Xena was silent and still. Her eyes were glistening with moisture. She wanted to take him and huge him and never let go. She had been with many men in her life, all claimed to have loved her and she would usually just accept it but with Ares she wanted to embrace it. His love was rare and she knew it was real; and she didn't want to loose it.  
  
Ares searched her eyes. There was love there. He loved her so much but he didn't know how she felt. Was she just sympathizing for him or did she really care too.  
  
"That night," he stopped. The God of war was suddenly terrified. The last few years he had spent trying to convince Xena that he loved her. He was now going to find out just how she felt about him. He continued. "Was the most amazing night of my entire immortal existence..." he stopped once more. She was starring him in the eyes and it terrified him.  
  
"What did it mean to you?" He asked her in almost a whisper.  
  
Xena lost eye contact with him and looked down. A small tear ran down her check. She was crying. Ares throat was tight. Her silence was killing him. She didn't love him. That's why she was crying because she didn't want to say no and make him look like a fool. Ares grew desperate.  
  
"I need to know Xena..." She looked up at him again. "Yes or no, do you love me?"  
  
Xena was holding her breath and she was sure Ares was too. Of course she loved him, but she was as afraid as he was. Ares had been her enemy for so many years. He still was technically. She had always had feelings for him but fought them knowing that they could never be happy. She also knew that she had never tried though. The Amazon Queen Cyan, Xena had befriended in her warlord days once told her to risk everything or gain nothing. She had to be with Ares, even if it would end in disaster she had to try, it was worth it.  
  
She smiled trough her tears and reached up and stroked Ares check gently. He was hopeful now. This could go either way. Ares you're a nice guy but.... Or Ares I love you I'm yours! He held his breath.  
  
"Ares, I think I could wake up like this every morning, I do love you."  
  
He smiled back at her almost laughing as he leaned over capturing her lips in his. 


End file.
